


Time Heals

by Chilly_Wolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freefolk - Freeform, Future, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Long Night, Time Travel, they are back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_Wolf/pseuds/Chilly_Wolf
Summary: Ned, Robb, Cat and Rickon Stark return to Winterfell 5 years after the long night.Bran experiments with magic and kills the three eyed raven in exchange for their lives.Jon and Sansa are King and Queen in the NorthArya and Gendry Baratheon are Lord and Lady of Storms End.R + L= JDany is Queen of the Six Kingdoms and is sane.





	1. Quiet Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and give more details but I lean towards more dialog heavy writing than details.  
Comments would be appreciated and please be nice!

Ned

The last thing Ned remembered was the steel against the back of his neck and Sansa’s scream. Then everything went black.

Opening his eyes the gods wood stood tall before him; Ned felt the cold but his mind was still in his last moments. Was this death? Being in the one place that always brought him peace. He took in the red leaves and frowning face of the tree and before he could even start to worry about those he left behind; Sansa and Arya in King's Landing, Robb, Cat, Bran and Rickon in Winterfell and even his nephew Jon at the wall.  
A twig snapped.  
Ned’s head snapped to the left and there laid Robb who like himself began stirring, and another sound rang from his right, there the rest of his family. The ones that where left in winterfell at least.  
His heart leapt to his throat; Where they died too? What had happened? 

“Father?” Robb’s scratchy voice rang in his ears and Ned quickly met his sons gaze. 

“Robb! Mother! Father! Rickon!” Brans voice shouted a noticeable excitement but for some reason his face, once Ned turned to his other son, was almost blank.  
“It worked” he sighed sounding much older than a boy of ten sould. 

“Ned?” Cat’s voice was like a bandage over a throbbing wound. How long had it been since he heard her voice?

Feeling his limbs Ned climbed to his feet and embraced Cat quickly noticing Robb making his way over. Soon all of them where embracing. 

“What happened? Father you were killed by Joffrey! We where at the Twin  
s when the Frey’s turned on us.” Robb was sobbing by the time he got to the end. Tears that sent pain straight to Ned’s heart as the anguish in his son’s voice make guilt surge through him. If only he’d never left, his friendship with Robert be damned. 

“The Frey’s paid for it, Robb. Winter came for House Frey.” Bran spike from where he was clinging to his mother Rickon tucked tightly to his right side. 

Ned fixed his gaze to his second youngest son. “Bran you seem to know what’s going on.” 

He nodded

“what’s happening? I died, from what I gather so did your mother and Robb. I hope I’m mistaken to what that means for you and your brother.”

Bran looked down seeming to collect his thoughts and again looking years older than his ten years. 

Before he could speak however there was a twig snapping at the Entrance of the Gods wood. Everyone’s attention was instantly focused on the sound. A tall knight stood there from this distance Ned could make out blonde hair and what sent shock through him was the three headed dragon of house Targarian. 

“My Lady?!?” The knight questioned in a feminine voice. 

As the knight stepped closer he saw the knight was indeed female and very tall even by his standards. 

“Brienne?” Catelyn questioned with a hint of joy. “The girls! Are they safe? Did you find them!?!” 

Cat rushed forward and Ned found himself following his hand feeling empty without a weapon but his guard up. He’d never met this woman but his wife seemed to trust her. 

“My lady.” Brienne smiled and seemed to shake herself before continuing “the girls are safe though only Queen Sansa welcomed my help.”

Queen?!?!??!?!!?! 

Anger filled Ned at the thought of his daughter marrying the Lannister bastard. She must of been forced but could it be undone? Aye his sword would end this like it should have in the beginning. 

Gone was the quiet wolf and instead all he felt was his fangs baring themselves. He would end all those who had hurt his family. 

“Queen?” He registered Caitlyn's gasp “My baby! Where is she? It looks like Winterfell but that can’t be right! What did that pretender do to my girl? You have to take me to her!” 

Brienne seemed to smile “Yes, Queen of the North my Lady. I’ll take you to her but please follow me silently.” She turned to us “I haven’t had the pleasure to meet you all, except you Lord Bran.” She inclined her head to my ten year old in familiarity. He nodded back. “But I am Ser Brenne of Tarth sworn shield to Queen Sansa. Now as to not cause a scene I’ll take you directly to her solar.”

With that we where lead through Winterfell and Ned found himself in front of what use to be his solar.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa get the surprise of a lifetime just after she breaks her fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is first and I’m trying to decide who is represented in the next chapter. 
> 
> I’m not sure how long I want to make this yet.

Sansa

Sansa was feeling wonderful, utterly happy and it had to do with the man sleeping next to her and their child in her womb. 

It has been five long years since the Night King was killed and Cersei Lannister was beheaded. Arya didn’t boast about crossing the final name off her list but we knew it had been her. Then a year later her wedding to Jon, turns out finding the man you love is actually your cousin is a wonderful thing, especially since the other option was brother. 

Dany was completely understandable when they told her and then the North got independents with ties to the Six Kingdoms; Jon Targarian to be exact. The only condition to this was when they had children, if Dany was unable, the first born would rule the Six Kingdoms and foster in King's Landing. Thankfully just last year Dany gave birth to a son, Ragel Targarian, and the contract was nul and void. The baby looked just like his mother but had his father’s green eyes.

Now they were expecting their own baby wolf/dragon and it’s been a long eight months. This pup has been playing with her bladder and gets restless when their father is away. 

Just last week, Jon had to go to King's Landing on Rehgar, who survived the Long Night, and just got back last night. Ghost does a good job of soothing the baby while his master is gone but nothing calms the baby like Jon singing to it. 

Now that was a surprise the first time he sang, I hate to admit it but he is better than me! His northern accent completely soothes us both and the smiles he gets when he gets kicked in response are amazing. His whole face lights up and his eyes sparkle making him look like a young man again instead of a battle hardened warrior King he is. 

Stretching she felt Jon stir but shushed him quickly so he would stay asleep a little longer. 

Poor thing had been runnin since she announced she was expecting trying to make sure she didn’t have stress and that he’d have a month without any duties so he’d be there for them both with no interruptions. The trip to Kings Landing was not scheduled for another month but he pushed it up and got it shortened so he wasn’t gone long which meant sleepless nights. 

Ghost followed her into the solar to break her fast, his one ear alert and eyes focused. If she hadn’t known him since he’d been a pup the horse sized dire wolf would have scared her but then so would the dragon who called the North home. 

She’d just finished when there was a knock on the door. 

“My Queen?” Ser Brienne voice sounded a little odd but Sansa called for her to enter. 

What happened next would forever be the most shocking thing she’d experienced and considering her history that is saying something.

Her Father, Mother and Brothers walked into the room. Each looking just as she remembered them except Bran who looked like he did before the fall. She wanted to scream and jump into her mother's arms but she couldn’t get her legs to move. 

“I brought them through the servant passages.” Ser Brienne soft voice carried as she closed the door. “I found them in the Gods wood and knew they needed to be kept secret for now.” 

Sansa felt her head nod but she couldn’t seem to find her voice and thankfully her family seemed to be in the same state. 

Her father looked just like he did before they left Winterfell all those years ago. His hair pulled back into a tight bun, like Jon wore his now, his jaw showing a trimmed beard, grey eyes calculating and warm. His clothing was that of the North as well, the signature fur cloak with leather armor. Staring at his face she felt the terror of seeing his severed head because of Joffrey flare and fade. The guilt that it was all her fault, Jon and Arya already told her it’s not but she still felt responsible. If she would have woken up sooner maybe he’d still be there. Then again he is here, right now, looking at her stomach.

Her mother looked the same as she remembered as well. Her dress a light grey, red hair pinned back off her face. There was a confidence that she didn’t remember her mother having about her stance but made her look like a Queen. Her posture was perfect, chin held high and her hands were clenched in her dress at the sides. Looking to her Mother was simple enough until she met her gaze. Ice blue met Ice blue and Sansa felt her tears gather. Her mother, the one person she prayed for every single moment at Kings Landing, even before things went to hell, was just beautiful and alive. Her heart constricted in her chest and she felt herself start to choke back sobs. 

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and her other hand went to her heart. Tears ran freely down her face and just as she started to curl into herself, well as much as she could anyway, she felt Ghost’s head press into her lap. 

Sobbing she clung to him and buried her face into his scruff. 

Shuffling could be heard from across the room and Ghost started to growl warningly. Glancing up she saw her mother hesitated but Robb didn’t. 

Robb looked older than she remembered more filled out. Gone was the roundness of youth and his gaze reminded her of Jon’s. Eyes that have seen bloodshed by the thousands, shoulders that have been weighed down and the strength to lead. He looked like someone she would hear about in songs, once she allowed herself to hear them again, a hero. He was in what she assumed was ‘kingly’ armor but she only saw such things when Joffrey wanted to pretend at war. Robb’s attire was obviously used so it was different but still suited him. 

“Is that Ghost?” His voice was deeper than she remembered as well. 

His strides where confident but she could detect a slight hint of fear, which was understandable. Ghost had changed since they lost saw him as well. 

“Y-yes” She chocked out smiling when he held out his hand for Ghost to sniff. 

“He’s huge!” Robb exclaimed laughing once Ghost had finished sniffing him. 

Sansa felt herself smiling as she felt ghost’s tail send a breeze across her back. He’d recognized Robb’s sent but didn’t leave her side, his head resting back on her lap. That made everything seem less like a dream and more real. 

“Sansa?” Her fathers low voice sent a fresh set of tears down her face. 

She looked back to him and found her mother clenched in his arms. 

“F-father!” Her voice cracked but she didn’t care. “Mother!”

Whatever held her back before seems to disappear as she hurried to her feet and ran straight into their arms. 

As their warmth engulfed she let all the pain and conflicting emotions in her heart out. She cried like a new born babe when she felt more bodies added to the hug. She hadn’t felt this much relief and safety since she’d clung to Jon on her first ‘visit’ to Castle Black. 

Her little brothers faces pressed into her sides and Robb’s warmth at her back made her feel the same warmth she had as a child. 

Her baby would get to know their family not by the stories she told but by the people themselves. It’s more than she let herself dream and she couldn’t think of one reason to be fearful. 

Until the door opened 

“What’s wrong Love?” Jon’s sleepy voice sounded and her mother’s gasp had Sansa cridging. 

Her mother who didn’t like or trust Jon. Who didn’t know he wasn’t her brother, who always believed he was bastard, who she didn’t trust alone with her daughters. 

Well at least he was dress- nope he just had his pants on. 

This is going to be a long, long day. 

Before anyone could move there was a knock on the door. 

Pod’s voice drifted in “My King, Lord Baratheon’s party was just seen outside Winter town.”

Make that a longer day.


	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little background before Rickon’s encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little recap before the chapter begins. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated and so are Kudos

Pod’s voice drifted in “My King, Lord Baratheon’s party was just seen outside Winter town.”

Make that a longer day. 

Rickon 

His heartbeat was racing, he felt the fear of being caught pulse through his body.   
He was running, fear clouds his instincts and instead of running zig zag as to not make an easy target his feet carry him straight. 

Ahead he sees Jon racing on horse back to him. 

Just a little more

Almost 

Just as he is about half way there a force slams into his back. It becomes hard to breath. His heart beat seems to speed up and slow at the same time. Air is forced out of his lungs. 

His feet halt and he’s on his knees. 

Why? Jon is so close!

His eyes feel heavy. 

Jon’s reaches him, he’s sobbing. 

“No! No no no. No.” His deep voice repeats as Rickon feels arms around his body. 

Everything is getting colder. 

He watches almost out of his body and Jon’s arms clench his body to his chest. 

The last thing he sees are Jon’s eyes, they seem to have a purple shine as his breathing seized. 

Then only black, not the comfortable black of shaggy dog but just empty. 

He thinks of his life and how it ended so fast. 

His earliest memory is of laughter, his sister being chased by Bran. Everyone was happy that day, or so it seemed to his 4 year old mind. 

Next he knows only confusion everyone is sad and bran is sleeping. He isn’t allowed to wake him and Shaggy is sad. 

Then people were leaving; 

First father and his sisters. 

Then Jon. 

Bran wakes up but he can’t walk and Hodar has to carry him around. Robb becomes very busy and can’t spend time with them anymore. 

Mother, sigh, mother I haven’t seen since Bran’s fall and she’s glued to Robb’s side.

So he clings to Bran and Shaggy dog. Bran names his wolf Summer, and a wildling woman is brought to Winterfell. She’s mean at first but as time passed she became more of a mother than his own. 

Then Robb and Mother left. 

That seemed to be the trend, leaving him. Everyone was doing it; he clung tighter to shaggy dog, his only true constant. 

Osha, the freefolk as she told me wildlings where called, was the one who saved them when Theon took Winterfell. She was the one who kept them fed and safe for what seemed to be years. She was who he followed when Bran when north of the wall. 

She became his only family besides Shaggy. They survived a long time until they were found by the Umbers. The he was forced through Winterfell again. 

Shaggy faught. They the- they killed him. 

I felt my hope snap, I wouldn’t, no couldn’t fight anymore. My one constant was gone. Osha was taken shortly after while I was taken to the cells. I never saw her again. 

That’s when I met Ramsey Bolton. I’d been introduced to some evil things but I could smell the crazy on him. It was in his eyes, they had no light they were just black. 

“Pretty little thing aren’t you?” He taunt flashing his canines “wild, my hounds would love you.” 

If he wasn’t talking about his hounds he would tell me about my sister, Sansa. 

“I miss my wife” he start and then his eyes would flash “her screams” he’d hum “are the best.” 

The insanity soon took a new turn one evening. 

“Your bastard brother has some nerve!” He shouted coming into the cells and stopping in front of mine. 

Jon? What was he doing out of the black castle? He came? Hope deep in my chest started to rise. I still had some family! My Brother!

“The old way! Ha! Like I’m stupid enough to risk my neck!” He stuck his finger in my face “they didn’t believe I had you! Took the stupid mutts head and nothing!” 

Nothing? No that couldn’t be right. 

He spins “maybe I should of taken them your head?!” Then he turns back to me. 

My head?!? No!!! I can’t die here! Not while some family lives! 

The look in his eyes sent chills down my spine and my arms got goosebumps. It was like facing down the white walkers in Osha’s stories. Terror seemed to Claud my focus. Smothering the growl that was crawling up my chest. I need to get back to my pack! 

“I could skin you” he hummed “take them your pelt like your that wolf.” 

The reminder of shaggy hurt but I’d grown into a boy of 8 years half of which was surviving. My teeth were sharp and claws started to itch. If I was going to die I’d go like the wolf I am. He would not muzzle me! 

Then as suddenly he appeared he was gone. 

Early in the morning I was tied up and I knew he was going to do what he threatened last night. 

I would die today. 

In a way I was right but I at least got to see family one last time. 

Then the cold returned, it almost felt like the was on the ground again. My sense of smell returned first. It smelt like home, not of blood or ice but a warm sense of calm. 

Flexing his fingers and feeling the earth beneath his hands. Leaves, earth that was solid but warm not like the earth that had winter approaching. 

His ears picked up the sounds of people gasping and moving. Someone has standing the leaves crunch for a few minutes before stilling. Someone was breathing close to him, slow and even. 

His eyes felt like stones but with force he finally got them open. 

In front of him was his lost family. 

Father. 

Robb. 

Mother. 

Turning slightly he even saw Bran. The one that was before his fall; the one that was only two years older than his current self. 

Looking down he saw his aged body. No longer the young four year old, which he was glad for. Older people decided when they left and he didn’t want to see them all go again. 

He wouldn’t survive it, not that he did the first time. 

Then they were hugging. His pack was here and warmth. It chased the cold out of his chest but there was someone missing.

Rickon shook his head. I won’t be sad he told himself. Jon was alive, his last memory would not be the last of his brother. I will find him.

His sisters where a mystery the last time he saw them they were with father.

I can’t help those I don’t know who took them if they’re safe if they’re just gone but if they’re gone they should’ve been here with us. Soon, soon, he would find a way to find them soon. Jon was in Winterfell he could feel it! Jon defeated Ramsey there was no other option. 

The pack was moving, a knight was leading them. Father’s room was opened and sitting down was his mother?

No that isn’t right, mother was standing next to father!

The woman sitting down looked just like Mother; bright red hair flowing down her shoulders, light blue eyes, small nose and full lips. 

His attention drifted to the white wolf that had pressed into the woman’s side his head cradled in her chest. There were tears but he didn’t understand until Father spoke “Sansa?”

Sansa! My sister! Pack!

He joined the group hug as the pack once again came together. Only two more members left to find. 

Rickon felt the air leave his lungs when a baritone voice spoke. He knew that voice! That voice held so much pain last time he had heard it. He let go of his pack and turned. 

Jon.

Jon stood in the doorway, alive and his eyes looked the same. 

Jon was shirtless and on his chest Rickon could see deep scars; one over Jon’s heart that should have killed him. A scar ran over his right eye and his raven black curls where freely hanging around his head. He looked older than his memory had provided but Rickon couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Instead he ran straight into Jon’s chest crying. 

Jon’s strong arms wrapped around his body and he felt Jon’s tears hit his shoulder. 

“Forgive me!” Jon sobbed clenching me tighter. 

Forgive him? He’d been the first to return! He’s pack! There is nothing to forgive!

“You saved me!” I cried confused “you tried Jon, I should have ran faster.” I shook my head crying harder. 

“No little brother, I should have killed that bastard when I met him for the first time.” Jon kissed my forehead “I’m so sorry.”

Before I could respond there was a loud Roar. It shook me to my core. 

What was that!?!?

I clung to Jon harder. 

I would not be separated again!


	4. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon’s Point of view  
With a dash of Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide on who to do so I gave a little of both
> 
> Sorry for the late updating  
I had to work a lot this last two weeks but have a day off after tomorrow so I hope to write to my hearts content.

*a little recap*

“No little brother, I should have killed that bastard when I met him for the first time.” Jon kissed my forehead “I’m so sorry.”

Before I could respond there was a loud Roar. It shook me to my core. 

What was that!?!?

Arya 

The air was colder than the storm lands and seemed to welcome her home. The North held so many memories both good and terrible but it would always call to her soul. 

Taking a deep breath she laughs as little Ned rides her horse past her father. Gendry always worrying about his little girl, turns to her and just glares. 

“This is all your fault” His ‘serious’ face cracking as his arms went up to exaggerate “she’s only five! I know we agreed but I thought I’d be ready to see her riding alone.” 

He quickly trotted up to her and I follow smiling. 

I’m not helping by laughing but I almost fell off my horse watching them. His face was priceless! And this is the same man who passed out when I told him about the baby. 

Oh! that was a great day; not only did Cersi meet her end but I got to surprise the hell out of Gendry by beating him to Storm’s end. His broken hearted face when I told him no to his proposal will forever haunt me but the joy when I reproposed later at his ancestral home almost makes up for it. 

Him passing out when I told him the maester confirmed the pregnancy will only be outshined by our shared joy at her birth. I told him that our first child would be named after my father and gendry agreed. He said it was because he’d actually met my father and that he was a great man. It would be an honor to have a part of him in their lives even if it was only a name sake. 

They are only a few hours out of Winterfell and she can’t wait to be home once more. 

Storm’s End might have been home for the last few years but Winterfell will always be home to her, there was plenty of room in her heart for both. 

*I felt Arya after writing the last chapter. But every time I started I ended up thinking in Jon’s point of view. So here he is.* 

Jon 

His heart felt heavy, clenching Rickon's body to himself. The pain and guilt of being so close had been eating at him for close to 6 full years. 

The relief he experienced when Rickon forgave him was so strong that he accidentally projected the happiness to Reghar. The resulting roar made everyone in the room flinch. That is except for his very pregnant wife, she only sent him a knowing look from her mother’s arms. 

When Jon was young he always had a bit of fear of Lady Stark but seeing her now he only felt pity. This was the woman who had him beat every time he was better at something than Robb, every single time until he learned not to show his strengths. She was the one who ended up dead while he flourished. The wars and trial making him stronger than ever, his skills shining in their own right. Had this meeting been earlier he would have reacted out of spite, he was only human, and repressed rage. 

This was the woman who’s meddling showed how insecure she truly felt in her marriage. How she second guessed every move Father made, even if he never truly strayed from her. 

Now married Jon couldn’t say he wouldn’t have resented any indication Sansa had loved another. He damn well knew he would never have blamed a child for it however. No he was no resentful for how he was regarded in her mind but it was her actions that he resented. 

Only Sansa’s love for the woman kept Jon from spilling all that had happened to him as a child. Never would he dampen her view on her mother, no child deserved that. 

Well that and Podrick standing outside the door.

“My King?” Pods voice drifted in again. 

Right Arya and Gendry are almost here, that brings this back into reality. Should we wait for them before filling in the family or just get it over with?

Hmm, well if we wait then gendry will take some of the heat off of me being robert’s spitting image and all. Then again, with the way Robb and Lady Stark are looking at me it would probably be best to get it over with.

Decisions Decisions 

Right, let’s just get this over with. 

With my mind made up I tried to keep my voice light as I addressed pod. 

“Podrick, give them our apologies but we won’t be greeting them in person. Have Lenard show the party to their rooms.”

I could feel Robb’s eyes on me but paid him little mind. 

Instead I looked down at Rickon. 

“I’m going to get dressed” he gripped on tighter “do you want to stay out here or you are welcome to follow me.”

Rickon didn’t even take a minute before he nodded to himself. 

“With you”

Smiling I looked over at Sansa “You need to finish your food, love. Neither of you have been eating as much as Sam said you should be.” I held up my hand before she could retort “I know I haven’t been sleeping very well either but I’m not the one caring for two. Please just humor me.”

I finally got a good look at father, Ned Stark raised Jon and would always be his father no matter who his birth parents where. He looked good, a little strained around the eyes but you couldn’t tell he’d once had his head removed. Not that he allowed himself to look over his family in detail they all looked like they stepped out of the past just minus the wounds that ended their short lives. That made things easier at least, not need to explain why the former Lord and Lady has neck wounds. 

“Father” Jon kept his tone even “perhaps it would be best to share who my mother was. Myself, Bran, Sansa and Arya already know but it might shed some light on our current situation and air out any misunderstandings as well.” 

Father looked a little pale but eventually nodded his head. 

“I did promise we’d talk about your mother next time we spoke, son.”

Ned’s voice sounded the same and brought a slight smile to Jon’s face. 

“Aye you did”

And so he began. 

Jon not wanting to see Lady Starks face left to his chambers and got dressed making sure to get a red shirt with a black dragon on his chest. He’d long accepted this part of himself, the part that allowed him to marry his heart. 

His Red Wolf of Winterfell. 

His Queen

Queen Sansa Stark, she would always be a Stark, of The North. 

And he wouldn’t wish it any other way.


	5. Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb gets to show his view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally get a confrontation but is it enough? 
> 
> Plus feels💕

I don’t feel we need a recap of Jon’s backstory; that tends to be the same no matter what fan fiction I read. Anyway let’s just jump back in. 

Robb 

He’d been shot with arrows and literally stabbed in the gut but hearing his father tell them that he’d lied about Jon for their entire lives was one blow to many. How could he do that to his broth- cousin? Have his whole life be treated like a bastard but in truth he was a King?!?

The shock of finding Jon married to Sansa was a big one but now he didn’t know how to feel. What had they been through to only rely on each other? How had things changed when he’d died?

He died

His wife and child lost before he really got a chance to know them. 

How do I go on? How did I not see that Bolton was a trader? Could I have stopped it? Was I really blinded by the crown that I couldn’t tell a friend from an enemy? How do I go on? How do I face a world without them? 

Suddenly there was a wet nose pushing into his shoulder. Turning his head slightly he caught sight of Ghost. He’d pressed his head against my shoulder in what I can assume was comfort. His appearance severely changed from the pup he last saw and so much larger than g-Greywind had been. His Snow White fur and red eyes still having the same intelligent glint. His ear, the one that was still there, flat against his head as I started petting him. 

Pack

The pack survives

That is the promise of generations of Starks. 

We are wolves and we do not cower.

We survive after all Winter is Coming. 

Father just finished explaining his thoughts on hiding his nephew when Jon rejoined us. 

His brother- no cousin, or was it good brother now? Anyway he looked just like father, no that wasn’t quite right, Jon has always been too pretty to be like father. Now it makes sense he took after the Targarian side in that aspect. Stark colors with Targarian feature, his saving grace it seems. 

Jon wore a dark red shirt with a black dragon at its center. He’d filled out more than Robb remembered, trimmed beard and his curls tied back. Robb though of the scars on his brother’s, he would always be his brother no matter the specifics, and wondered what happened. How did he survive? The one was directly above his heart and looked like it had been deep. 

Rickon followed Jon out and Robb took the time to really look at his youngest sibling. 

He’d grown, no longer the small boy Rickon looked, with lack of a better work, wild. His hair was long and his eyes never stayed in one area looking everywhere. He clung to Jon; what was the story there? They let a little slip but not enough to make sense, who should Jon have killed?

What was that roar? Should they be prepared? Sansa and Jon didn’t seem to worried but it had sent a chill down Robb’s spine. 

As I continue to pet Ghost I felt his body tense when my mother gasped. 

The look on my Mother's face was one of pure guilt. She’s had more of a reaction than I thought she would. Her face was open shock and pain; to be expected but the guilt was a little confusing. 

I knew she never really liked Jon but it’s not like she was mean to him. It’s not like she was cruel or anything. . . 

Wait 

Suddenly all the looks that Jon has when growing up start to make sense. His hesitation when calling father, father in front of people. The way he would glance around before huggin any of his siblings. The way he would disappear when lords and ladies would visit. The way he would always hold back in training or look frustrated when I answered something wrong but he never corrected me. Well not in the lessons anyway but now that I think of it, he knew the correct answer. He never spoke up while growing up. No that’s not right; he did once when we where really small but then he wouldn’t be able to play for the next few days. 

I looked to my mother again 

She wouldn’t of beat him right? Or had him punished? That wouldn’t solve anything, so what if he was better at something than Robb? It’s normal not to know everything! 

Shock and disbelief raged through his body and mind. 

Today had been too long and Robb was pretty sure it was only just past midday. 

He needed sleep to process this or going to the training yard. 

Both sounds good. 

It didn’t seem like the right time however since they still had lots of things to discuss. 

“So what you are saying is he’s your nephew? He was never a bastard? You lied to everyone! To me!” Mother demanded of father. 

Robb could count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen his parents argue and it still caused an uncomfortable ache in his chest. 

Father looked down briefly before meeting her eyes “I had to protect him, aye I did what I though was best. Robert would have killed him and no one would believe his coloring was anything but a Starks. Doing what I did kept him close and as safe as I could. I won’t apologize for defending my son!”

Mother exploded “he is not your son! He’s pack yes but that doesn’t give you the right to claim him!”

Father’s glare was dark and dangerous “Jon is my son, no matter the circumstances of his birth. He has always been my son. Why could you ever think otherwise?”

“He’s got the stark colors! He’s always been your favorite! None of my children favored your side besides Arya! And even she loves him most!”

“ I love all my children so it’s got nothing to do with favorites! You never got past your pride! It was my ‘mistake’ that damaged my honor not yours but you always blamed the boy!” He slammed his fist down on the table. “As if he has any control over it!”

I feel so conflicted, one hand mother is right that father lied but on the other father put his family first. He was right what little impression Robert had given when he was last here. The hate and longing still in his voice when he would comment on the past. He would have killed Jon without a hint of remorse. 

Then there was Jon; none of this was his choice but it affected his life greatly.

My hand paused on top of Ghost’s head. Looking toward Jon I smiled at the picture he and Sansa made. 

Jon had stood at her side after he’d entered the room but now he was kneeling in front of her. His forehead pressed against the baby bump with Sansa’s hands on his cheeks. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Rickon was still tucked close to Jon and was standing next to Sansa with his hand on her stomach as well. 

His eyes widened after a few moments. 

“It moved!” He exclaimed bringing mother and father’s argument to an end for now at least. 

They both turned. 

Mother seemed to hold herself back but she smiled. Father didn’t move for a second before moving closer, myself in tow. 

Smiling I looked Sansa in the eye “can I feel?”

Jon snorted before laughing “Aye, Robb Father you should meet the newest member of the pack.” 

He heaved himself up to make room and move to stand behind Sansa. 

Smiling I did just that crouching to eye level with the bump. 

“Little one I’m your uncle Robb,” as soon as I placed a hand on the right side of her stomach I felt a kick. “Your going to be a handful huh” laughter escaped when i received more kicks in response. 

Turning my head I grabbed father’s hand and placed it where mine had been. 

“Your grandchild is strong.” 

His normally stoic face broke out into a blinding smile. 

“I’m your grandfather little one” he paused clearing his throat “you remind me of your mother; she had a strong kick too.”

Too focused on the baby in front of me I missed when Jon moved but soon his voice broke the bubble. 

“I don’t blame you Lady Catelyn, I’ve faced far worse than you these last years. I want you to be a part of our lives but know this; I will not tolerate any negativity near my child or wife. If you cannon be happy for us then leave.” Jon’s normal voice had gone deeper and more regal?

He sounded like a King.

Arya 

Reghar’s roar was still sending chills down her spine. No matter how long dragons had been back it still didn’t shake the fear they installed. Not that her brothers dragon would hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. 

The fact that he only roared once probably meant nothing serious was happening but Arya still kept Ned and Gendry close. Not that the latter needed any persisting, he’d moved his horse beside her’s the nanosecond they heard the dragon. 

Gendry never trusted the animals but even he respected their power. Hell he’d even gotten Reghar to use his fire for a forge when he was testing out ways to make stronger weapons. 

They arrived at Winterfell's gates. 

No one stopped them and if it wasn’t for Podrick and Brienne’s presence in the court yard Arya would have assumed something needed her special skills. 

“Arya” Pod nodded “Lord Baratheon” he nodded to gendry. 

I guess he finally took her warning seriously. If he called her lady one more time he’d join the ranks of the Unsullied. 

“Where are the King and Queen?” Gendry asked dismounting and helping Ned do the same. 

“They are unavailable for the moment” Arya sent Pod a glare “nothing is wrong my La-Arya. The King got in from Kings Landing early this morning and they are spending the morning together. They send their regards and I’ll set you up in your rooms.” He gestured for us to follow him. 

“When will they be available?” Gendry questioned as we walked down the familiar halls. 

We stopped in front of my old rooms 

“Supper was the time King Jon told me to relay. I’ll let the rest of your party get settled. Have a good day.” Brienne nodded to us before Podrick followed behind her.

Well I’m sure gendry and I can find some way to pass the time. 

Ned can always wonder Winterfell.


	6. Trout meets Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catilyn get to share! We get some bonding and some character development. 
> 
> Sorry for the multiple ways of spelling catilyn my auto correct wouldn’t leave it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated and so are Kudos!

Catilyn 

Seeing Ned again felt so right, like coming home after a long journey. And after everything her and Robb had done in his honor she almost felt ashamed in how she acted while at war. 

She sold not only her son but Arya too and to the family that murdered them! What had become of her wayward daughter? Was she safe? The bas- I mean Jon said she knew of his parentage. So she had survived to make it back to Winterfell but where was she?

Catilyn took in her daughter’s stomach with mixed feelings. Was Sansa truly happy? Was she forced? Did the bast-Jon make take her to get his hands on the North? Was this all a show and now that she has help will she run?

What where they to do now? Robb couldn’t be King; what with there already being one but if the northern lords demanded it then surely the Basra-Jon would step aside? Who ruled the south? What of her and Ned? They couldn’t go back to being Lord and Lady with a King in Winterfell no matter which boy it was. Was she suppose to go back to running the castle? What was she to do with Ned? She didn’t trust him anymore and now that the lies have been reviewed she didn’t know how to feel.

What about her boys! Bran and little Rickon! They needed their mother but what can I provide them? Bran still hadn’t left her side and what a joy it was to see him walking! Rickon was next to J-Jon and hasn’t left his side since he entered the room. There had to be more of a story to that. Her children should be attached to her not to their cousin. She was the one who carried them for nine months and suffered their birth! 

What to do?

The future is filled with uncertainty but normally you at the very least know what to do tomorrow. That was not a luxury after coming back from the dead. They left lives unfinished and now they were back but how did that even happen? 

She needed to talk with Sansa and find out what has been happening. Maybe there is a clue to what brought them all back. 

“Mother?” Sansa’s sweet voice broke through my thoughts and I found myself alone across the room. Jon having moved back to Sansa’s side after he’d given his speech. 

That was another thing she didn’t understand; he wanted her here? To be in their lives? She had been a monster to the boy but he hadn’t thrown her out the second she had entered and then he’d given her a chance to be with her grandchild. He had to be planning something; no one was that nice for no reason. 

“Yes my sweet girl?” I smiled at her hoping it masked my troubled mind. 

What happened next will haunt me, instead of smiling lovingly back at me as she would have as a girl. Sansa’s face seemed to convert into an emotionless mask, she looked like she was carved from the wall itself. 

“Mother is there something wrong?” Her voice reminded caitlyn of the northern winds. 

What what has happened to her sweet little girl?

“N-nothing is wrong child, I was just thinking of what we would do with everyone back.” I tried to keep my voice light but staring at that mask was sending shivers down my spine. 

Where had her sweet child gone? Who formed this mask? Sansa shouldn’t never look like she was carved from ice. 

Cersi has to be responsible for the change in Sansa. The capital had swallowed her sweet child and spat out something else. 

Sansa didn’t look a bit moved by my fear but her answer shows she at least thought about it. 

“That all depends on you I suppose. The North can always accommodate more people after all. But we should probably catch you up to they most recent events.” Sansa turned to her brother “Bran if you would?”

Bran? My little boy couldn’t know anything he’s just a boy!

How can Sansa expect her little brother to know all of what’s happened?! He’d died like the rest of us! 

“Sure Sansa.” Bran guetured for us to take a seat. Shocked at the nothingness in his voice I allowed Ned to guide me to the chairs and sat down. Where was my adventurous boy? He’d never sat still in his life not even when he couldn't move his legs. Now though, he sat perfectly still and his eyes seemed to hold wisdom far beyond that of an old man let alone a child. 

“It’s a long story but let’s start with I use to be the three eyed raven.” 

“The what?” Robb asked scrunching up his face in confusion. The feeling was mutual what in the world was a three eyed raven?

“A powerful greenseer that can see everything in the past and different futures depending on the actions of the present. There hasn’t been one south of the wall in generations.” Ned’s voice held awe and he looked at bran with a sense of pride. He leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees. “truly?” 

“Yes father” bran nodded smiling slightly “now we will begin with Kings Landing and how father was betrayed. I won’t go into much detail regarding certain events with those who were alive during it because they would take too much time. Just know that any questions should be asked if that person. Let’s begin. . .”

*most of the story follows the show, except the events after the Long Night, plus Dany and Jon never got together; they felt respect for the other and that’s about it.* 

Catilyn’s mind couldn’t wrap around what she’s been told. It’s too much to be true, but Bran had details that no one else should of had. He told of her time in Riverrun like he had been beside her and her death was spoken as if he’d been there.

Nothing was making sense. 

She needed time to process this. 

“Mother?” Robb’s hand was on her shoulder but caitlyn didn’t respond. Her mind was screaming at her body to move but she just couldn’t. 

There was a pause before Jon’s voice broke through. 

“Why don’t we let everyone get a grip on themselves. Robb, father, bran and Rickon why don’t we go to the training yard? Let’s see who’s better with a sword?” He teased wrapping an arm around Robb and smiling when Robb elbowed him in return. “Let Sansa and catelyn catch up. I’m sure they have questions only women can come up with.”

He was right, I wanted to question my daughter without him present but why? Why would he willingly let me be alone with her? His earlier warning was not forgotten. 

Did he truly believe there was nothing I could say to change Sansa’s mind? 

So the boys left, Sansa and I truly alone. 

I took my daughters hand and sat as close as the chairs would allow. 

“Sansa” I squeezed her hand “tell me the truth, do you regret marrying him?”

Sansa gripped my hand tightly, a clear sign that she was troubled. Was I right?! I knew it!

“I regret many things mother” she began not looking at me but suddenly her grip became painful “but never Jon.”

“Your hurting me!” I exclaimed trying to break her grip until after a few minutes she throws my hand back at me. 

Sansa stands abruptly as possible with her pregnant belly and begins to pace the room. 

“I apologize mother I should not have gripped you so tight but my anger got the best of me.” She paused briefly in pacing before resuming. 

Looking down at my hands I nodded my acceptance but I couldn't contain my curiosity. 

“What do you regret?” I looked up at her “I won’t judge you Sansa, a mother has a right to know the mind of her child.”

My perfect lady daughter snorted. 

“A great many things mother” she came to a stop in front of me. 

“I regret allowing myself to follow you in your mistreatment of Jon.” I started to protest but she held up her hand. “Don’t bother denying it. I followed you all of my childhood and saw what Jon refused to tell father. You having servants punish him if he did something you deemed too good for him. Or how you would make sure he had less than everyone else. His own horse,that father gave him!, was cause for punishment.” 

Hearing my misdeeds from my child’s mouth. I hung my head and averted my eyes in shame. 

“He told you all of that?” I whispered my hands picking at my dress. 

Sansa scuffed “No, he never told me a word.”

Surprised I snapped my head up. 

“Those examples? They are what I remember, he told me nothing of what he suffered at your hands. That is the kind of man I had the pleasure of marrying. Someone who instead of harboring hate has let love through. He loves me and our child. He loved everyone of his siblings and his father.” 

I opened my mouth to correct her but she raised her hand cutting me off. 

“He considers father, his because he raised Jon. Father is the one who taught him to be a man and how to follow honor. Anyway, I got lost in my first regret.”

That was only the first? How many did my girl have?

“Second I regret trusting Littlefinger no matter how brief that trust was.”

“Petyr?” I asked confused 

What did my oldest friend have to do with my child’s regrets?

“Yes, he sold father out and then proceeded to kill Aunt Lisa all before selling me to Ramsey Bolton.” Sansa’s voice cracked when she said Ramsey. 

“Bran only said you won the battle back but how did Petyr sell you?” 

Petyr wouldn’t have! I trusted him!

“He rescued me from Kingslanding to hide me in the Vale and then sold me to Ramsey to have the North on his side.” She sat down heavily “it worked for a bit but the North remembers. Bran gave us the proof we needed to Execute him and we did shortly after reclaiming Winterfell.”

At this point, tears were streaming down my eyes. My babies! How cruel can the world be?

“Good he deserved no better. How dare he touch you! How could he sell you to the monsters who helped kill us!”

“He sold me to the worst monster of them all” she whispered her eyes closed tightly. 

Panic tore at my heart. Only a select few things were worse than being held hostage. 

“Sansa?” My voice broke but I pressed on “what did he do?”

Sansa met my gaze and I felt like I was looking straight into the eyes of a Wolf. 

“He dug out my inner Wolf, and I made his hounds eat him for it.”


	7. Bullheaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having trouble with this so I’m going to publish what I have and try and work on it more later. 
> 
> I’ll more than likely republish this at a later date. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait and short chapter.

Gendry

Gendry stretched out his shoulders, having just finished pummel of the new dagger for Arya. He wants to surprise her with it before they leave Winterfell and after their cat nap earlier he rushed off to the forge. While Arya went to the training yard to harass, I mean teach, the castle guards some moves. They both agreed to have Ned stick close to either one of them so she wasn’t late for dinner. Ned has her mother’s spirit and her father’s determination which ended up being a very tiresome combination. 

Ned stuck close to the forge doorway as she practiced the little bit of water dancing that her mother taught her. Her movements as graceful and swift as Arya’s, her face set in a cute determined expression, her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth. 

Watching their little girl always made Gendry proud. He couldn’t believe someone so perfect was half himself. 

Ned looked exactly like her mother except for his black hair. She was short for her age and could almost out eat him and never gain a pound. Her grey eyes sparkled and her smile can brighten anyone’s day. Her favorite person seems to be her uncle Jon and she never wants to leave him when they have to head home. 

Gendry chucks remembering the one time Ned talked Jon into visiting Storm’s End, Rhaegar shooting fear into the hearts of the Lords and silencing their complaint of their Liege Lord visiting the North every year. They never wanted a revisit from the Dragon and King in the North it was safe to say. 

Ned was just finishing up a spin when raised voices drifted into the forge. Gendry frowned recognizing Arya’s angry tone clashing with what sounded like Jon’s voice but why would they be fighting? Gendry set his tools aside and took off the led apron and hanging it on the post by the door. 

“Ned!” Gendry called his little girl over waving his hand to emphasize her to hurry. 

“Daddy’s going to see what has your mamma fussing about. Why don’t you go see if Nymeria is awake yet? She should still be in your room.”

“Yes Daddy!” Ned exclaimed smiling up at him while bouncing on her feet. 

“Good girl” gendry kissed her forehead before gently turning her in that direction. 

Taking a breath Gendry started toward the voices and prayed he didn’t have to break up another challenge between the wolves. Granted one was a half wolf but that didn’t make the Bull/stag any happier. 

Ever since Arya had been the one to kill the Night King Her and Jon had been dueling to see who was better. They normally end in a tie but God’s forbit one of them win. The entire hall will hear about it for the duration of their visit. They love each other to bits but the trash talking gets a little out of hand, and coming form a flea bottom former resident that was saying at LOT. 

The first thing he noticed was the lack of people. Now normally Winterfell had a good amount of guards and ordinary folk hanging around and going about their lives, most checking in on who was winning but now it was almost deserted. Almost because in the middle of the yard stood Arya surrounded by three men and two boys. 

Now one was Jon and one of the boys looked strangely like Bran but the other ones didn’t ring any bells for Gendry and thus he assumed them to be guards? 

By the wild look on Arya’s eyes and the more than adamant hand guestures, a sight that he hadn’t seen since she was just Arry, gendry knew that this was not going to be a conversation he was going to like. 

“Are you insane!?!” Arya yelled at Jon advancing on him and making the King back up fairly quickly as she brought Needle up to his face. 

Bet he’s regretting having that make for her right about now. 

“Arya listen!” Jon pleaded while continuing his retreat. “I had nothing to do with it! Hey!”   
Arya lunges causing Jon to stumble before tripping over a hay pile and landing on his ass. 

“Nothing!” She exclaimed staring down at him “then who?”

“Bran!” He yells pointing to the young boy who still stood, if he was Bran why could he walk?, next to the remaining people. Said people he could make out now. 

One of the men had redish brown hair that was cut similar to my own, his blue eyes like Sansa’s and he looked to be around Arya’s age. The younger boy looked like a miniature version of the older one but with wilder hair and an almost feral smile. There was also a older man, maybe close to Ser Davos in age who vaguely reminded him of someone, he couldn’t place the name but he knew this man. 

Before Gendry could ponder it more; the one closer to Arya's age reaches out and grasped her arms. Gendry felt his blood boil, a red tint taking over his vision as he bolted forward. 

How Dare that man grab his wife!


	8. No one is finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! 
> 
> I really love to read comments and they give me ideas for the next chapters!

Ned (Lord Stark)

Catelyn was never going to speak to him again. Ned sighed as they left the room and cast a last look to the door before following his sons out into the courtyard. 

“Jon” Ned called stopping his son before they got outside. 

Jon turned his brows furrowed “Father? What is it?”

Ned took a deep breath still amazed that Jon calls him father, a luxury he’d thought he would lose when Jon found out the truth. 

He smiled briefly before his question came back to his mind. 

“Wouldn’t it cause trouble if the small folk knew we had returned?”

Jon chuckled briefly “Normally” his face became grave “but since the Long Night very few who remember who you are remain in Winterfell.”

Ah the idea of White Walkers still cause shivers to run down my spine and to know they were real. Ned felt his muscles clench before releasing. 

“If you are sure, I don’t want to cause too much ruckus before we have a solid plan.” I nodded for him to lead the way. 

“I’m sure we need this.” Jon clasped my shoulder and gripped Robb’s as well. 

“I know I do!” Robb laughed nudging us both with his elbows. 

We turned and started toward the courtyard once more. 

Winterfell hasn’t changed, or rather as he looked around, it was exactly like it use to be before even the Targarian fall.   
The stones looked old but sturdy while the Cept he had built for Catelyn after they wed stood tall on one of the towners. The training yard looked the same as well, the targets well used and swords blunt for practice. Even the trainees where the sam- was that a woman? 

Ned blinked making sure his eye where right. There was a woman sparing with a guard! 

Watching intently he felt a ping of sadness, Arya would have loved sparring with the boys in her home. Instead she got a teacher in Kingslanding and I was too busy with Robert to watch her progress. I bet she’s as wild now as she’d ever been. Jon and Bran have said she’s alive but I wonder if she’s still practices? Is she married? Does she miss me? How did she survive so long? What happened to her after I died? Does she live close? When would I be able to see her again? Would she want to see me? Or any of us?

“Father?” Jon’s voice broke Ned out of his staring. He shook his head slightly to clear it. 

“Aye Jon?” I turned to him. 

There was a soft smile on his face when he looked at me. 

“Recognize anyone?” He arches an eyebrow while folding his arms across his chest. 

Recognize someone? What could he mean? I furrowed my brow and looked around more closely. 

Guards where posted loosely, there was small folk busking around enjoying the day, children here running around playing. My eyes flashed back to the sparring pair and my heart stopped. 

Lyanna? 

The young woman wore pants and a dagger on her hip. Sturdy boots covered her feet as they slid to counter an attack. She wore no cloak but with the summer snow that wasn’t too surprising. Her jerkin was splotched with mud, it cut off just before her elbow which showed off her strong arms. In her grip was a small sword, perfect for her size but no match for the long sword in her opponents hands. Her hair was in a single braid that swung as she twists and suddenly the fight was over. 

The woman stood with her blade at the guards throat and I caught the look in her eyes. 

Lyanna never had that haunted and hard gaze. This was someone who’s take life and given the recent history of Westeros it makes sense but she’s so young. 

Ned felt his heart break for this woman, she should be carefree and smiling. 

But who was she?

Why did she have the Stark look?

Glancing at Jon I saw a familiar smile. His face was soft and his eyes held pride a look he only reserved for Arya. 

Arya

Ned felt his heart freeze and eyes widen. 

No   
Nonononononononononono

His throat tightened and his eyes burned with tears. 

“Arya?” He choked out. 

The woman’s head snapped over to him and he watched as her eyes widened before suddenly there was nothing. 

He felt air rush past him and suddenly Rickon was throwing himself at Arya. 

“Pack!” He screamed as he dove. 

“Rick?” She questioned catching him and she ended up wrapping her arms around him with her blade, Needle Ned found himself remember, across his back. 

Ned felt his heart break out into a sprint, his wolf girl was here. Tears abscured his visoion as he walked toward her.   
Wrapping his arms around Arya he kissed her forehead like he’d always done and she seemed to shake. Consurned he quickly pulled away, well he tried but Arya held fast the arm not around Rickon gripping his armor. 

“What is one of the last things you said only to me?” She demanded not looking up to my face. 

Her voice sounded so mature that It hurt to think of her growing up without him, in the world that bran told him about. 

“That I would find you a good lord and you would rule his castle.” I chucked “you told me that it wasn’t you. You never hid your wolf blood, even while amidst lions.” 

Arya leaned her head on my chest and I felt her start to shake. 

“I’m proud of you” I whisper kissing her hair. 

I held on not saying a word. 

My family was home. 

Robb

Robb watched his father embrace his sister and felt part of his heart heal. The people he had set out to save, and failed, where right where they should be. 

He also waited for his turn as he knew the overwhelming emotional pain that they all have experienced was slowly lessening. The pack was back and may the old Gods help anyone who tries to get them apart. 

“Robb?” Jon’s hand fell on my shoulder. 

I tilted my head to let him know I was listening. 

Suddenly I was pulled into his arms for a hug. 

What?

“Your crying brother” Jon whispered into my shoulder. 

I felt the brief warmth of them on my cheeks then, and I gripped onto Jon with all my strength. I needed this grounding and I felt my heart lighten slightly the longer the hug went on. 

Soon I felt hands on my lower back “Let’s get a move on” Bran insisted while pushing both me and Jon toward our other family. 

Laughing we stumbled over and I felt my cheeks hurting as I smiled so large. 

Said smile dropped when I looked at Arya. Her eyes had gone wide and she dropped her sword. 

She looked almost lost “Robb?”

“Little sister” I smiled hoping to get one back. 

Instead all I got was tears and my arms full of Arya. Audible sobs came from her and I held on tight. 

“I’m so sorry!” Was not the first thing I thought she would say. 

Confused I pulled back to look at her face. 

“For what? You have done nothing wrong. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you and Sansa, I tried Arya I really did.” Feeling the guilt start to build up I couldn’t hold her gaze and instead looked ahead at the archery target. 

“I know Robb” she squeezes me briefly “I was there” confused I furred my brow and looked down at her once more. 

“I know It must of been awful at Kingslanding.”

“No” she shook her head. “The Twins, I saw what they did to you.”

My eyes where blown wide. She saw me with Grey Wind’s head. Why was she there? How did she get there? Why had Bran left that out of his history lesson? 

“I made them all pay” suddenly Brans words from this morning came back. 

Winter came for House Frey 

Arya had been the Winter


	9. Most of the Pack meet each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ive been trying to move this story along but keep getting stuck in random spots. This chapter is one of them. Thank you to everyone for their comments and support I hope to have a more composed chapter next time. For now I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap
> 
> Jon is on the ground. Robb is holding onto Arya and Gendry is pissed because some man is holding his wife. Ned is going into the castle and older Ned is just watching all of this going down while Bran tries to remember why this was a great idea.

Sansa

She needed air. 

Sansa had no idea that confronting her mother would have taken so much of her energy. For the old God’s sake she had recently gotten up for the day! But now all she could think about was crawling back into bed with Jon. The pressure of their child in mind she quickly started toward the training yard but before she could leave the family wing a big wall of fluff was suddenly in front of her. The color was wrong for Ghost as this was grey but Sansa’s mind quickly offered up a name. Nymeria. Arya’s wolf was slightly smaller than Ghost but with a darker coat. 

Sansa quickly felt a smile stretched across her face as she saw the small child on top of Nymeria’s back, Ned. 

“Well you are definitely your mother’s daughter” Sansa whispered next to the child’s ear making her jump in fright.

“Auntie!” Ned exclaimed giggling her dark grey eyes sparkling as she smiled up at me. “You scare me!”

Sansa felt her smile settle into one that didn't hurt her cheeks too much before she looked down the halls expecting one of Ned’s parents nearby, they never let her wonder too far. Confused when she didn't see them she turned her attention back to the child. 

“Where are your parents?”

Ned looked down as if to search for the answer before she suddenly whipped her head up, sending her braided hair up and making it look like she has a tail, sansa smiled fondly at the display as it reminded her of Arya when she was around Ned’s age.

“Daddy sent me to see if Nym was up because he heard mamma’s voice sounding angry!” Ned exclaimed looking proud that she remembered her mission “Nym was up so I was going to show Mamma! She's always better with Nym around! Well her or daddy!”

“She's much better with you around too little doe!” Sansa assured her “Why don’t we both go see what has your mamma all fired up?” 

Sansa knew it had to be the family they had lost that caused such a reaction out of her sister and Sansa also knew how protective Gendry had gotten since the wars. 

Arya would deny the truth but she confided in her that Gendry was much more protective and forceful than normal when she was pregnant because of his fear of losing not only her but the baby as well. It was a mericule that Ned didn't have anything wrong when she was born and Arya had participated in two wars at that point. Arya assured me that he was his normal self as long as he didn’t think she was in danger, not that he forgot she could handle any threat much better than himself, but she found it kind of hot when he got all riled up. 

Sansa felt herself flush remembering that and thinking of the times Jon had gotten super protective of her and she had to admit that she understood what her sister had ment. Seeing your man all fired up for you was really hot. When Balish had mentioned Jon threatening him in the crypts and how he had told him that if he touches Sansa that Jon would kill pyter himself. Sansa had to school her features before a smirk had given pyter a glimpse of her true feelings at the time. Now she could admit the amount of lust she had felt when imagining Jon’s fierceness coming to the surface for her. Her normally controlled cold northern man would let his dragon fire slip when it came to her and it was always surprising at the amount of heat he was capable of outside of the bedroom of course.

As they neared the training yard Sansa felt the northern summer winds and felt her heart sing at sunlight that poured into the hall from outside. She was so happy when the long winter had finally broken and she flushed remembering how Jon and her celebrated under the God’s Wood tree, happy summer indead. Now nearly nine months later that afternoon would always have a special place in her mind.

“It was Bran!” she heard her husband shout sounding like he was having too much fun to be in any danger.

Sansa covered her mouth with her hand to smother the giggle at the sight of her strong King on his ass having tripped over a bail of hay with his little sister’s sword needle at his throat. Those two would never truly grow up and she was so happy to see it. True it would frustrate her to no end when they were together in a meeting but to see her once cold sister laughing again warmed Sansa’s heart in a way that was almost long forgotten. The years of anger and desperation where truly long gone but every now and again they crept up and moments like these would remind her that new moments can overshadow the bad and strengthen the good.

Sansa felt her heart jump when she saw Gendry stomping, he never did learn that it was not for a lord to stomp anywhere, toward Robb. Nymeria let out a growl, making Sansa jump a little as she had forgotten about the direwolf, and raced down the stairs with Ned clinging to her back.

“Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ned screamed as she clung to Nymeria’s fur trying to hold on as the wolf maneuvered down the stairs.

Sansa witnessed all the people freeze before Gendry spun on his heels and gathered Ned in his arms as Nymeria pushed her face in between Arya and Robb. 

“Well” Arya stated as she walked over to her husband and child “just so everyone is up to speed. Gendry this is my family;” She pointed to everyone as she said their name “Robb” Robb nodded as he had his hands full with Nymeria’s head while she demanded being pet. “Father or Eddard Stark” Father stared daggers at Gendry and Sansa had to hold back a laugh as Gendry’s cheeks took on a pink shade. “Rickon” Rickon had grabbed a training sword and happily waved it before going back to Bran who had his own sword. “ and finally Bran. Everyone this is Gendry, my husband.”

Sansa loved the looks on her father and Robbs faces when they heard the word Husband! It was like someone had slapped their faces with a trout. Soon not even her best composed mask could hold in the laughter. Then she has no shame in admitting she fell on her backside with laughter when Arya dropped the final bomb. 

“And as you probably guessed my daughter Ned.”


	10. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at King's Landing we get an introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist 
> 
> This will probably be my last update for the year!
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Time is a funny thing, to some it passes quickly while to others it seems to stand still. For those of us who feel time rushing by years seem to move even faster than seconds. For those who are outside of time they relive moments over and over.

The birth of a child.

The first time you met your wife.

Your wedding and wedding night.

The first time you feel disappointed in your parent.

When you are named heir.

When you meet the love of your life.

The moment she tells you she’s pregnant.

Finally the moment you realize you’re never going to see her again.

Rhaegar still felt the impact of that stag’s hammer, felt his chest cave in as he fell into the Trident. A meeting that was supposed to put an end to the rebellion and in a way he guessed it did. His wife, his fiery she wolf would carry on without him but his heart shattered thinking of her pain when news of his death reached her. Ser Aurther would protect her and their child as a friend as well as King’s Guard, he prayed that lyanna’s brother made it to her before that stag. Surely the quiet wolf would protect pack, his pack, before any friendship with a boy he grew up with.

Rhaegar let his love’s name be the last thing he said in this life before it all started over again.

And again.

And again.

He knew logically what was happening each time and it didn’t make each emotion any less potent. This was his punishment for failing the realm and letting his father rule unstable as long as he did. He was a grown man well before Harenhal and he could have ruled in his own right but instead he simply, and very carefully, maneuvered around his father to help without overthrowing him.

One thought made him smile though, if this was his punishment what of the Mad King? Rhaegar was guilty of letting things go too far but his father? Those crimes where too many to count and he felt a sense of peace with that. 

Did that make him a monster?

He really didn't let it bother him too much.

Ah here is when Lyanna first appeared or rather he had hunted her down trying to protect a knight who only helped another person. Finding her in the God’s wood was a blessing and seeing her framed with the red leaves took his breath away. 

He felt himself as her name and she huffed impatiently thinking he is going to judge her like most would have done. She had confessed her thoughts to him one night in the tower and they had both laughed hands caressing her baby bump.

Aurther teases him endlessly when they had returned home. 

His winter rose had shocked them both with her fire and he felt himself lighten thinking of her. Reliving these moments kept her close as he could get and he felt himself grow more broken knowing what was coming. 

Memories however painful never change, they reveal the truth and have an order that must be followed.

He felt the anguish of death over a thousand times now and nothing hurt more than the knowledge that he left his she wolf at the mercy of that Stag. Even in death he had no relief of knowing what had come after his life had ended, instead only questions and what ifs.

Here it comes 

The final breath with Lyanna’s name on his lips.

The air was stale, his lungs felt like a weight was pressing down on his chest but that couldn’t be right he should be at his and Ella’s wedding contract signing. Rhaegar eyes took awhile to adjust to the lack of light but when he was able to see clearly he was in the Red Keep’s dungeon with a dragon skull staring back at him. 

What was happening? The Dragon skulls were kept in the throne room to remind people of the power of House Targarien. His father always make sure that the Dragon was feared. He needed to get moving; wait his wounds?

Rhaegar felt his chest and everything was as it was before he was struck, the rubies of his armour still attached and shining. Was this a second chance? Where the god’s smiling on his house? 

He climbed the steps that would lead him just outside the throne room and surprisingly saw no one. Not one King’s Guard or servant which was very odd; confused he pushed the doors open and felt his heart beat out of his chest. 

On the Iron Throne was not his father but instead a woman that looked like his mother but was far too young to be her. This mystery woman was hearing from citizens and from what he could see a dwarf was taking notes; if his green eyes and blonde hair was any indication he was a Lanister.

“Thank you My Queen!” The citizen exclaimed bowing, making a quick exit and before Rhaegar could register the movement the woman’s eyes where on him.

“You stand before Daenerys Storm Born of House Targarian, Queen of the Six Kingdoms, . . . the Unburnt and Mother of Dragons.” a dark skinned woman announced and he felt his eyes widen.

House Targarien had no Daenerys in recent history but his mother had always said she would name her unborn daughter that. 

This was his little sister. She was a woman grown and looked to be his age now, putting her about 25. Had it really been 25 years?

What happened to Viserys? 

Wait Six kingdoms? What?

“You look like a Targarien Ser.” Her voice was like listening to bells; soft and soothing.

He felt himself nod.

“I am” he straightened his back and held his head high trusting his chest out to show his sigual clearly. 

“Rhaegar Targaryen, The Last Dragon, Prince of DragonStone, and Heir to the Iron Throne.”

You could hear a pin drop if you wanted to.

Daenerys looked shaken to her core and he could not blame her, he was too but he had to find out what was happening.  
“From what I've gathered in the short time I’ve been awake is that roughly 25 years have passed since I last drew breath. Who won the war?? Since our family sits on the throne I assume Robert Baratheon had lost the major war. Where is Viserys? Or Mother? Ella? My children? What about Lyan-” Rhaegar stopped himself from speaking her name incase she was still unknown. The whole realm had though he’d kidnapped her after all.

Surely she would have cleared that up? What of their child?

He felt himself grow more worried the longer the silence stretched on.

Suddenly his sister was on her feet and walking up to him, out of the corner of his eye he saw mean drop their hands over their swords.

Good she needs protection, his baby sister. He gulped back emotions and forced himself to keep the tears from his eyes.

She stopped in front of him and daenerys looked so much like their mother, he felt his heart break thinking of all she had to endure at the hands of her ‘husband’. His loving mother forced to marry a husband that she despised and forced to endure a kingdom at his side.

“Prove you are blood of the Dragon” Daenerys demanded her eyes wise and if he wasn't mistaken haunted.

“How?” he questioned “Are my looks not enough for you little sister?”

The title made her eyes harden and her face became sour. 

“Drogan” 

Drogan? Who was tha-

The room shook and before he could get his bearings a deafening roar pierced the air.

A shadow passed over the glass windows and at the opening at the back of the iron throne a huge eye appeared. 

“My son” Daenerys introduced gripping my hand and dragging me over to where I could get a better look at the beast.

A huge black Dragon stood proud and menacing and he was looking straight into Rhaegar’s eyes.

Dragons were back in the world.


	11. Teaching a fish a new trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catlyn reacts to what has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented and supported this story!
> 
> I love reading comments and they help me get inspiration. I don’t think I’m a good writer but I’m slowly growing more confident as I get more and more support. 
> 
> So thank you!
> 
> Hope 2020 has started off great for everyone!

A huge black Dragon stood proud and menacing and he was looking straight into Rhaegar’s eyes.

Dragons were back in the world.

****  
(Disclaimer I am not a mother, besides my cat, and therefore can’t fathom how it would feel to be Catlyn Stark. I will try my hardest to do justice for her character and she’s not a bad person. I will however be truthful on how it feels to be outcasted by someone who is a parent figure since I do have that experience.)

Catlyn 

Catlyn couldn’t believe her ears; her perfect lady had turned so cold and while she admitted how wrong she was to Despise a motherless child, during the war, to have her actions thrown back at her face was shocking. 

Sansa had been married three times but was only now knowing the weight being a mother puts on a woman. This tiny life is completely dependent on you and you can shape how they turn out. 

Of course she didn’t want a bastard next to her true born children! 

Her septa always taught her bastards are not to be trusted! They take whatever they get their hands on! And she was right! Jon has taken everything from House Stark! A daughter and their ancestral home!

But he wasn’t a bastard. . . 

But he was raised as one!

But then that was Ned and her own fault. His for never telling her and hers for well treating a bastard like most treat a bastard. 

Catlyn felt herself just loose all steam and her head started to ache. Pressing her head to her palm she took a deep breath. 

What had she done? All the Gods had wanted was for her to keep her promise. To love a motherless child and she couldn’t get her head away from his status. 

Her house words where 

Family. Duty. Honor. 

Jon has always been family and she had allowed herself to forget that. 

Suddenly her encounter with Lysa haunted her. Instead of helping them like family does Lysa refused. It very well could of been what cost them the war. Though she disregarded the other words as well it was the family part Catlyn couldn’t get past. 

Was that what she had taught her children? That only immediate family mattered?

No! Arya always worshipped Jon no matter what 

She

Said. 

Oh Gods. 

Catlyn needed to apologize; not that she expected that to undo what has been done but maybe it would start the healing they all needed. 

With her mind made, she nodded to herself and gracefully got to her feet making her way to the training yard. 

Her steps echoed off the walls and for once it didn’t feel as though the walls of Winterfell where judging her, instead it was as if she was welcomed within them. How could a place that had been her home have ever felt so cold but now that she’s accepted her own failures it’s as if a weight has lifted. 

Her lungs felt fuller as she took each breath and perhaps she could do this. She could live in Winterfell not as it’s Lady but as it’s family. Her children referred to each other as pack and perhaps she should embrace the wolves as much as a fish can. Her children where half fish anyway. 

When she finally got to the training yard she was greeted with the sight of her youngest being taught by Jon and Robb while her husband watched from the sidelines. 

“Keep your shield up!” Robb warned Bran as Rickon swung violently nearly making Bran land on his back. 

The clash was audible from the balcony where she stood. And Catlyn was suddenly transported back to when it was Robb and Jon who where training with Ser Rickard. 

She recalls it was Jon who was beating Robb and she feels tears run down her cheeks as she sees herself grab at the boy and drag him into the kitchen. 

Her eyes squeeze shut as she hears the thuds of Jon getting best for almost beating her son in combat. 

How could she have done that?!?!

Ironically it’s Jon’s voice that brings her back to the present. 

“Good both of you!” He laughs “we’ll make warriors of you yet!”

Jon is helping Bran adjust his grip and Robb is showing Rickon how to use his core when swinging as to not injure himself. Ned catches her attention as he headed up the stairs towards her. 

“Like an old memory” Catlyn speaks softly as her eyes follow Ned’s movements. Looking at her husband she can’t help the feelings of betrayal and anger that rush through her system but what she feels most is love. 

No matter what they have been through she’s loved Ned longer than she’s been angry. 

“Cat” his northern accent was like drinking wine after a stressful day, soothing her insides and nerves. “I know you won’t forgive me for what I kept from you but you have to know that I did what I thought best.” He grips her hands within his own. 

“I hope you can find it within yourself to give this family a chance.”

Tears leave trails down her cheeks and she doesn’t try to hide them. 

“I went to war for you Ned.”

She pulls a hand from his and paced it on his scruff covered cheek. 

“I have many sins to repent for.” Taking a deep breath she continues “I owe Jon at the very least an Apology for everything I’d done to him. I cannot hope to be forgiven if I cannot forgive myself. So I’ll try and I pray to the Gods old and new that we can be the family we all deserve.”

Catlyn is pulled into a hug and she cannot allows all the pain, anger, rage and every emotion that she repressed to be the collected Lady of Winterfell over the last 25 years. 

\- - - - - - 

Later that night when Jon and Sansa have them over before dinner is served Catlyn gathers her courage. 

“Jon?”

Sansa and Jon both turn when they hear her. 

Jon looks like he’d rather face an army than hear from her and she cannot blame him. 

“Lady Stark” he bites out; his voice not exactly cold but not warm either. 

She straightened her spine and held his dark eye with her blue ones. 

“I know I cannot ever make up for how I’ve treated you. I will not entertain the idea of you thinking of me as your good mother but I want to apologize for how I treated you.” She risked a glance at his face when there was no interruption and the shock on his face make her a little brave. 

“ I hope in time you can think of me as family.”

“What brought this on Mother?” Sansa spoke with little warmth and Catlyn felt her cold gaze even with her sole focus on Jon. 

“I’ve held my family’s words but I’ve neglected the first one of House Tully’s words; Family. You have always been Family Jon and I neglected that fact. I allowed my views on Honor and Duty to justify my mistreatment of an innocent boy.” 

Jon opened his mouth and just before he could speak there was a loud splash. 

Confused Catlyn looked down and right as Sansa’s feet was a puddle. 

“Awww” Sansa groaned clenching her stomach. 

My grand baby!

“Maester!” Jon roared gathering Sansa in his arms and running out of the room.


	12. Lions dragons oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments and thoughts on my story and hope to continue to meet your expectations. I am honored by each person who reaches out and those who remain silent but kudos and continue to read.

First I want to thank everyone who is still following this story and I apologize for the late, very late update. I have been very busy with family and work. I know this is something that everyone deals with but I have not had the passion to write and figured not writing was better than putting up some half assed attempt.  
As many of you are aware the outbreak sweeping the world has had many out of work and I am unfortunately one of those who find themselves quoritiened. I have until April first before I am able to go back to work hoping that it will remain open. So i'm making this promise. I will try and get as many chapters out as i am able until I am able to get back to work. I hope everyone is safe during this time and may God see us through this trying time.

So here we go:

Sansa is having the baby Rhaegar is back with Dany and Jon is panicking. 

I thought I’d give Dany the reunion she deserves with her elder brother. 

Dany started this week like any other; seeing to the citizens of King’s Landing and ruling as the Six Kingdom’s Queen. Then one of her oldest dreams walks through the door; Her brother Rhaegar walks into the throne room and her life, making her feel that much less alone. 

True she had those she had gathered through her journey, but none had any blood relation, besides her nephew Jon, and Drogon wouldn’t allow them to bond with him. 

Then the greatest gift she had ever gotten was brought into this world, her son Ragel Targarian first of his name, Her son was a comfort and she would be forever grateful to Tryon for giving him to her. True the Lanester had a family that they both would rather be left to the history books but his love was a constant that after Joah she would not allow herself to ignore. Tryon loved her like she deserved and would not become King no matter what she said. That conversation had taken place not long after their son’s birth.

“A lannister on the Throne would cause far more trouble than it would be worth my love, I only need you and our son to make me the happiest man that ever lived.”  
“But what of your family name?” I had questioned not wanting to admit that my family was far closer to extinction than his.  
“My family name will live on though the cousins and your house will continue to rule; I will not allow my father’s blood to sit on the throne. Ragel is our son but to those who ask he was fathered by a Dragon.”  
He laughed when I made a face at him for that comment enough people thought Drogon was my lover though how that was supposed to be accomplished was still a mystery.   
“The Mormonts have done so for generations, when they had no intention of revealing the father of their own children, no one would dare disrespect you by denying this right for you. Besides” his smile was nearly feral “who are they to question a dragon?” she nearly fell off the bed when he had quoted the Queen of Thorns at her.  
“That would be enough for you though? To be Hand of the Queen only?” she's seen enough of the men of Westeros to know them but like always her dwarf surprised her.

“I was a blotch on my father’s gaze, a laughing stock for most of my life, the only things I'm proud of are my actions defending Sansa Stark while she was here and my years by your side Daenerys. You alone made me think there was a better path and I thank the Gods everyday that they brought me to you. You and our son are the only validation I need, if I'm forever the Demon Monkey then so be it, I don't need them to accept me so long as you do.”

They have not had separate chambers since but that didn't stop them from acting professional while at court. The servants were unsullied so they did not breach their queen’s trust and those who were allowed to know the truth lived in Winterfell. That didn’t stop her nephew from threatening Tryon during his last visit and she had never felt that type of ‘brotherly’ love as she felt when Jon had defended her honor. 

“She may be my aunt but if you hurt her Lannister I will gladly show you what it means to be frozen solid. I spent most of my life at the wall and I know Rhaegal’s fire can melt at least some of it.”

“I fear Drogon would beat you to the punch Jon Snow but I acknowledge your conviction.” Tryon joked which ended with them drinking all night while reminiscing about their lives to each other. That night she felt more connected to the men in her life than ever, they respected each other and there was almost a brotherly bond there. 

Now however, it wasn't Jon, Tryon had to impress but his father, her brother Rhaegar back from the grave. Drogon had confirmed that the man who had claimed to be her brother was in fact a Targarian and as such was family. They had gone into discussion on what that meant for the realm but instead of claiming his right of birth, like she thought he would and like she had, instead he only wanted to know of his family.

Tryon has been the one to tell him what Tywin Lannister has commanded the Mountain to do to Ellia and her children, his head hung in shame. Thankfully Rhaegar has not asked more many details instead he seemed to retreat into himself the more Tryon talked growing paler with each passing second.

“It’s all my fault” his broken voice rasped out as he started shaking sobbing in between each word. 

“No!” I declared stretching to my full height just shy of my brother’s chin. I made sure to make him meet my eyes. 

“You are not to blame for their deaths brother, that alone rests on those who committed such unimaginable acts. They alone are responsible because they alone did that.” I made sure that he could see the fire in my gaze when I spoke next. “House Targarian made them pay with Fire, Blood and Winter.”

Rheagar’s eyes seemed to widen “Winter?”

Hope blossomed in his gaze but when he went to ask he seems to be at a loss of words. 

“Yes Winter, your Son and his cousins were the ones to make sure Cersi Lannister no longer ruled Westeros. Without the help of Your son by Lyanna Stark this world would have been lost to The Long Night.”

“The Long Night was real? My son. . I have a son?” Tears seemed to slip out without him realizing it.

“What happened to Lyanna? Please sister I need to know what happened. From the beginning this jumping around is only making it worse!”

I felt myself nodding and we sat by the fire. 

The tale took almost a month to complete but as they sat down one last time she knew Rhaegar would want to visit his son when it was over. She had convinced him to wait until he knew the whole truth and she would not budge when he pushed, not that he ever did more than a little. Though he only knew her a short while she felt like he was treating her like she was his sister first and queen second.

It made disappointing him that much harder because of the family ties that he showed her he values above all else. If he has been the one to survive there is no dought in her mind that he would never have sold her to get an army. 

“Rhaegar I know this has been difficult to hear but I’m thankful that you’ve listened to me.” He nodded and grasped my hand. 

“You’ve lived through so much little sister, I trust you to know my son more than I do but please tell me the rest so I may finally meet him.”

“That’s what makes this the most difficult brother, you see I received a letter not too long ago from Jon. He told me of the return of the Starks.”

“What!?”

“Like you some of the Starks have returned from the grave.”

He seemed to glow with hope “Lyanna?”

I shook my head softly “I’m afraid not, Jon explained that his aunt and uncle along with their children had returned but no sign of Lyanna or anyone else returning.”

Rhaegar seemed to shrink in on himself “oh”

I grasped his hand across the table “your son still lives and that is something to thank the Gods for. Trust me that boy has a way of finding trouble.”

“Just like his mother” Rhaegar smiled fondly. 

“Anyway the main point of the letter was to announce the arrival of his children.”

“I’m a grandfather!?” He shouted excited and glowing with happiness. 

“Yes, turns out his wife Sansa had twins and they all make it out safe and sound. They are healthy and strong. I sent a reply saying that something came up, you but I didn’t tell them that you had returned fearing they had enough surprises for one week, and that I would visit in about a month.”

“Just you?” Rhaegar whispered hurt evident in his voice. 

“No sweet brother, I intend to bring you and Regal with me to meet everyone but I need to warn you about Eddard Stark's return. I will not have you two fighting over things that cannot be changed. Am. I. Clear?”

I poured every ounce of Queen steel in my last statement because as Rhaegar knew Jon and the North had enough of the past. The North may remember but that doesn’t mean they need old wounds ripped open. While they may be fresh for Rhaegar the North just wanted to move forward.

“Do you think he would want to meet me?” Rhaegar asked in a small voice that reminded Dany of when Jon had asked her if his family would still be his after he told them the truth. 

She felt her heart break for her brother and squeezed his hand still in her grasp. 

“He is as stubborn as any Northerner but he’s also a good man. Rhaegar I believe he would love you, just give him time. This is going to be difficult for you both and I’m going to be there for you too. He’s grown up without either of his parents but believed Eddard Stark was his father. There will always be a bond there and I suggest not feeling threatened by it. You are his Father and no one can take that but that doesn’t mean he will abandon Ned Stark. There is plenty of room for both of you in his heart.”

“Mother would be so proud of you little sister”

Fighting tears we smiled at each other. 

“We leave in two day big brother, I suggest getting some warm clothing. I’ll leave you for tonight as I wish to retire.”

Rising I was at the door before he responded 

“Give Tryon my best little sister. I love you.”

Smiling I felt the blush take over my cheeks “Will do. Love you too”


	13. Young Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb adjusts to his new life

The King’s of Winter seemed to be mocking him, the young wolf indeed. There his statue stood among thousands of Starks that lived before him but to Robb it felt like a sick prank that Theon would have pulled. His reign had been very short but while he won on the battlefield he lost on the political field and it turned out the later is what had gotten him killed. 

Looking back he couldn't recognize the decisions he had made while at war. How had he been so blind as to accept anything that twat Frey had told him? He was their liege lord and they should have helped him as they were duty bound to do so. Instead he had promised not only his own hand in marriage, which he knew he later broke, but his wild little wolf blooded sister as well. Thank the Old Gods that she never got into their grasp but him being the fool that he had been walked right into the trap with a smile. The loss of his life was nothing in comparison to watching his wife and heir be slaughtered. Roose Bolton had delivered the final blow but by then his heart had already died. It had died when his unknown son or daughter had been taken along with their mother. 

True most seemed to find him at fault for falling in love with the commoner but she had been his one comfort during the war. When he needed someone who he could be a man who lost his family with, that didn't need him to be king or strong, she was there. She alone was the one he cried his heart out to because she alone did not judge him for it. While his mother griefed in her own way he had not been allowed to wollow instead he had to get the girls back. That is all she ever seemed to focus on getting the girls back. Now he didn't want to blame his mother but her undermining him with the Kingslayer might have been what signified their deaths because there is no way Tywin Lannister would have dared move against them with his precious golden son in their custody.

Feeling frustrated he punched the wall next to his statue clenching his teeth and almost growling in his anger.

“That's the most wolf I’ve ever seen in you big brother.” Arya’s soft voice seemed to materialize right next to his ear causing the young wolf to jump.

“Gods! Arya!” he glared at his young sister, which of course just causes her to bust out laughing, only now taking her appearance in. 

Gone was the willowing limps and scraped knees that seemed to never heal. While she was a little taller I still had no trouble looking over her head. Her hair was longer than when she was a girl but pulled back into a braid that ended near the middle of her back, her curves seemed too pronounced for her age but with a start he realized that with his resurrection they were the same age now. 

With this realization he took in her face, the cheekbones they shared round and while he would never call her fat she had definitely filled out since he last saw her. She seemed to have this glow about her with the candle light making her pale skin shine while her grey eyes remind him so much of father, of Jon, that he had to concentrate on the fact she was not them. Said eyes reminded him of steel, cold and calculating but as the seconds ticked by they seemed to soften and remind him of the cloudy days of their youth.

“You’ve been down here for a long time Robb, I was getting worried.” her tone was one he’d never heard from her before and it took him less than a second to recognize it. It was the way a mother spoke to her child, calm and reassuring.

A mother.

His little sister was a mother, well both of them where now he guessed seeing as Sansa had given birth not two weeks prior. Never in his life did he imagine this life for Arya, she was aggressively against the idea as a child but what or rather who could have talked her into such a role? 

“Never thought I'd see the day.” I chuckled, smiling at her cute eyebrow raise “The day you were a mother, married sure because that’s always how its done but for you to be happy enough to have children that is a shocker.”

“A lot has changed since then.” her eyes seemed to radiate sadness “I don't regret what happened much.”

“Much?”

“I broke his heart.” 

I furried my eyebrows “How?”

She smiled and plopped down on the ground across from my statue and patted the ground next to her. Smiling at her antics I sat down next to her pulling one leg closer to me so I could rest my elbow on it.

Gesturing for her to continue I nudged her lightly with my elbow.

“When I got back to Winterfell I was lost, my training as an assassin had been more effective than I originally thought.”

“The house of black and white right? Bran said something brief about it when he was telling us what happened when we died.”

“Aye that's right, anyway I had so many people that I had been at that point I had forgotten who Arya Stark was. I tried visiting the places that held the most memories but I just saw ghosts. Sansas helped some, then Bran when he returned, Jon helped the most when he got back from Dragonstone with the Dragon Queen to help us. I felt strongly about that blacksmith since we were kids but watching him ride in after Jon was like seeming a living ghost. Bran told you he was sold to the red witch right?” I nodded “Well I thought he was dead since that day. I was hesitant to approach him but when Sandor was giving him a hard time about one of the weapons he forged I had to step in.”

“Sandor?” I asked, confused, who the hell was that?

“The Hound, he was one of the people who kept both me and Sansa alive when it all went to shit.”

“Ah, so he was threatening your husband?”

“No more like measuring him up if I’m being honest but that didn't mean I was going to allow that.”

“So he was already claimed by his she-wolf?”

She shoved my shoulder a light blush making its way across her cheeks “Shut up”

"Anyway before the horns sounded we fucked, I did it to prove that I was human still but instead I opened up a part of myself that I had thought died a long time ago. My heart, he was able to reach it and I felt the love he had for me. I didn't expect to live past that night Robb. I thought we both would die. When we didn't I wasn't sure how to move forward Cersi was still on my list but now I had to think of Gendry's feelings. Looking back I was a real bitch, I broke his heart when he asked me to be with him. True he used the word Lady but it was cute when he got his own name wrong."

I Snorted "He what?"

"Said his name was Gendry Rivers" she laughed "but I felt my revenge was more important that any future he could offer." she looked down in shame.

"God's I was wrong but he eventually forgave me, not that I will ever forgive myself for putting him through that. I'm getting off tack I told him that while he would make a great lord, i wasn't a lady and instead of talking more with him I started shooting arrows and ignored him. Then before anyone woke the next day I rode to King's Landing with Sandor, He ended up being the one to make me see that the path I was one would only lead to death. Sandor told me to choose life and I did, after I made sure King's Landing wouldn't end in War. A knife in the shadow took care of Cersi without the Dragon's being used. Then I booked it to Storm's End, stopping to tell Jon where I was going, and waited for him at his ancestral Home."

"Bet Jon loved that" I snickered picturing Jon's face at Arya's quick goodbye.

"He was confused but I think Sansa fixed it when he got back home. Gendry took me back with a strong hug and a sworn vow to not leave without a goodbye again. About a month later I found out I was expecting, we got hitched not even a week later, and since that day I've been Lady Arya Stark of House Baratheon."

I shot her a raised eyebrow and she laughed

"Gendry told me that no matter what I was always Arya Stark, he wouldn't allow his name to take way mine. He fell in love with Arry and continued to love me as our journey stretched out. He never allows me to slip back into No One, he keeps me firmly as myself and five years of marriage have only made us stronger."

"I'm glad you found someone like Gendry little sister, and I'm thrilled you have Ned. Weird name for a girl but I can see your logic of wanting to honor Father. I do have to ask" I took a deep breath "What happened to the Freys?"

"No One happened" she whispered "First I baked Walder Frey's sons into a pie then fed them to him. I told him that the last thing he was going to see was a Stark smiling down at him as he died. Then I made sure every house member that had anything to do with your murders as gathered in the main hall. I took Walder Frey's face and poisoned the wine. I watched them drink it making sure that any innocent people where not harmed. After they where dead I released the prisoners and made my way North."

I felt shame and gratitude, happiness, grateful and sad at the same time. 

I hugged her tightly burring my face into her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Arya but I am eternally grateful they got what they deserved. I lost my wife and heir, my mother, my life but they got what they deserved. I'm sorry you saw what they did to me, no one should ever have that image in their minds."

"I will never blame you for what happened during the war big brother but I do have to say it was disappointing who you chose for me to wed, he died way too easily!"

I busted up laughing "That was probably the most morbid thing Ive ever heard!"

"What its true!"

At this point we both where on our back just laughing.

God's it felt so good to laugh.

"What am I going to do now?" I wondered out loud only partially hoping for an answer.

"What we all had to do big brother," Arya grasped my shoulder "learn to live again. There is no shame in taking your time but you cannot live while sitting in the crypts. This place is for the dead and if you don't remember you are no longer one of its residents. If you have more questions I think talking with Jon might help."

"Jon? How?"

"He was brought back after the black brother's killed him, he's been in your shoes and might have some insight as to how to move forward."

She stood up and offered her hand 

"either way its time to stand."

Grasping her hand I pulled myself to my feet. Arya was right being down here would not get me answers but maybe enjoying my second chance will. I will never forget those I've lost, instead I'll carry them with me as I navigate this new life I've been given. As we exited the crypts the sun had begun to rise bathing us both in the light.

I can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Robb some screen time because I feel like he was one of those who got the most taken when he died. His wife and heir where lost and while he had his old family back the realization that the one he was making was gone.


	14. The She Wolf Of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is going to take us on a quick trip to get all these people on the same date. I might change who's talking but Arya is the main person for this chapter.

*The Starks are gathered around the training yard, all except Catelyn who is thinking about her talk with Sansa.*

Arya couldn't contain her laughter as Gendry's blush spread across his whole face. She could remember his admission that he didn't really remember what her father looked like, only that he had been the only Lord that had been nice to him. Even before he made the connection to King Robert, which seemed to be almost as soon as Gendry had looked him in the eye.

"Lord Stark" Gendry bowed his head fidgeting as much as he could with their five year old in his arms.

"Gendry '' Ned tested the name on his lips before he seemed to make the connection "Mot's shop, the bull helmet, I didn't think you would look so much like your father. I thought a ghost walked into the yard when you entered, and seeing Arya it's like Lyanna's ghost is here as well. I'm sorry for you loss Gendry''

"It wasn't must of a loss Lord Stark, the only thing he did was fuck my mother and leave. Never even got to meet him personally. Honestly I heard all of this ghost thing when I took over Storm's End with Arya. I would never have made it without her, she's what makes this life worth living. Now those who expected the past to repeat itself respect us for, us and what we have been doing for the past five years. Robert's behavior will not be repeated with me or any of our children." Gendry pulled me into his side when he finished probably to hide the slight shake of his hands. My blacksmith might have grown with the lordship but I don't think he will ever get used to the thought of not having to prove himself to those who he believes are higher status than him.

"I see, I respect that Lord Gendry. Now Bran mentioned you traveled Arya" he turned his gaze to me and I instantly sobered up "How did you manage to meet your husband?”

"The Night's Watch" Gendry answered a slight smirk on his face that instantly disappeared when he caught sight of my father and brother's faces.

Arya wouldn't have beveled it if she only heard but she watched as her father flexed his jaw in anger, an anger that she had never seen in him. Ned Stark was the quiet wolf for a reason, he never let his temper show and kept a level head in everything.

"He saved me from a boy that thought because I was small I'd make easy prey." I smirked "Hot Pie never made that mistake again but Gendry here threatened him" I turned to my husband and felt my grin go wolfish. "How did you put it dear?"

Gendry rolled his eyes "I told him I've been hitting metal for the past ten years, when I hit that metal it sings, was he going to sing when I hit him?" then he sent me a dirty glare "You were just a little urchin then Arry."

"Arry?" Robb demanded 

"That's what I went by when Yuron tried to get me back North, that's why I was in the Night's watch group. He had found me while I was in the crowd watching Father's trial. He got me out of there before I saw what happened but he couldn't stop my ears from hearing the swish and thud, or Sansa's screams." I closed my eyes as flashed returned to my mind but calmed when I felt the weight of Gendry's hand on my shoulder.

"So you traveled together? How did no one notice you were a girl?" Father's face returned to his normal stoic expression so at least he wasn't so upset anymore.

"Gendry noticed" I offered "but Yoren had cut my hair and with me always being so small no one thought of looking further, who would have guessed a girl would travel with the black brothers? We made it to the River lands before we were captured by red cloaks. Then the brotherhood without banners is where we parted." 

Gendry scuffed but didn't interrupt.

"Then I went to Brovoss for a few years, came back to winterfell and met this bullheaded blacksmith and the rest is for the history books." 

"There is more to that story, Bran gave almost the same details." Robb accused, narrowing his eyes.

"There is but I think we should leave it for now, Arya will tell you what she wants to" Jon nodded to me and I smiled back "Even I don't have all the details."

They both seemed to not like it but as I was done storytelling for a while there was nothing for them to do. Gendry sensed the standstill and excused himself saying that while lord duties were not as demanding here that didn't mean they stopped. We said our goodbyes and retired to our room to answer the letters with Ned's sworn vow that she would stay with Nymeria and Jon's word that she would not be fighting an opponent just practicing.

*Later that night*

They had just finished the last of the letters from the Storm Lords when they heard some yelling that was muffled by the door. Instantly we both jumped up and while Gendry went to the door I grabbed my catspaw dagger and followed.

“Sounds like Jon”

“But what’s he saying?” I question sticking my head out to hear better and that’s when I saw Ghost booking it down the hall to where Sam and Gilly slept. 

Sansa!

“The baby!” I grabbed Gendry by his collar “make sure Gilly knows to come as well. Sam might be the Maester but she’s seen and done more births than him. Plus It’s early, they might need both hands as is.”

I took off toward the birthing chamber and felt my heart seez when I caught sight of everyone outside the door. Father, Bran, Rickon, Robb and m-Mother all stood watching with the door open visibly in distress. 

“It’s too soon! What will happen to our daughter Ned?” Catelyn fussed grabbing onto her husband who looked as lost as his wife. 

Arya didn’t know why she didn’t realize her mother would have come back if everyone else had but still seeing her made the longing in her heart flare, just as it did when she saw the others but this one was deeper. This was the same longing she had felt while pregnant with Ned and during the birth the only one she had truly wanted was her mother, the one who knew what was going on. 

Sansa screams dragged me back to the task at hand and I quickly rushed the door. Inside Jon was at Sansa’s side running his hand through her hair as she lay back on the bed propped up with pillows. 

“How long has she been feeling pain?” I ask coming to her other side glazing at the shift that was wet but thank the Gods no blood. 

“Only a few minutes” Sansa screamed “but she’s in a lot of pain, is this normal?!?!?” Jon begged looking lost. 

“Believe it or not big brother this is only the beginning. The best we can do is wait for Gilly, maybe get Mother in here but I think it’s best if you leave.” I gave him a meaningful look knowing the more worked up he got the more Reaghal would react. 

“I won’t miss the birth of my child, little sister.” He shot me a dark look that made it clear he was staying. 

“Then go see what is taking Sam and Gilly so long. Gendry went to get them, the child isn’t going to just pop out this minute and I promise to get you when it’s closer to time.”

“But!”

“Go Jon!” Sana’a snapped catching her breath “you are going to be here when they are born but I need you to go right this moment!”

“Ok love, I’ll be right outside.” Looking like a kicked puppy Jon turned to the door. 

“Gods it hurts!” Sana’a cries, clenching my hand and grabbing her stomach with the other. 

“I know” I soothe “have you seen Gendry? His kid was like trying to push out a bolder!”

My sweet sister snorted “not helping!”

“Just breathe, we will get through this.” I swiped some hair out of her face. 

About an hour passed before movement was heard outside the door. Sansa's pain had lessened but her contractions where getting closer together. It wouldn’t be long now and I felt the need to strangle Gendry where the hell was he? Or Sam? They should have been here already!

“Sansa!” Mother cried coming into the room “Jon said you might want me with you? Is that alright?”

I watched Sansa turn the coldest look I’ve seen on her face to our mother and just continue to look. Given the amount of pain she was in it made me respect her even more. The Queen of the North really could make people freeze without saying a word. Still that wouldn’t help the situation and angry or not Sansa deserved to have what I couldn’t. 

“Sans” I drew her attention “all I wanted when I was in your shoes was mother with me. Don’t let anything going on rob you of that comfort. Besides I’ll kick her out once it’s almost time, if thats what you want.” I tapped my chin “then send Jon in to see what he did.” I winked playfully. 

“You’re evil” Sansa laughed

Shrugging “I try” 

“Arya?” Mother whispered causing me to turn to her and raise an eyebrow. 

“Mother”

“I didn’t recognize you” she whispered tears gathering in her eyes “my baby!” She rushed me and I had to fight the urge to draw my dagger, natural instinct. 

I felt her warmth and tears as she clung to me. I felt the piece that always wished for her connect with the rest of my heart. Briefly I let go of Sansa and just Buried myself into my mother's embrace. I felt every tear I’d held back and every thought as I grew into a woman rush forward and I gripped tighter. I didn’t want to let go. 

I felt Sansa grip my shoulder which I just realized was shaking. I was shaking. I recognized the wet feeling as tears but I don’t remember when I started to cry. It felt like an eternity had passed when I felt okay enough to let her go. 

I stared at the face of my mother and I’d forgotten what she looked like, Sansa had taken her place in my memory. Instead of the sharp cheekbones that Sansa possessed, mother’s were softer and plumper. They were like my own if I’m honest. They looked alike but mother’s features where softer and less icy like they never saw a winter in her whole life. Which I guess is true considering the last long, long summer.

“I hate to get” deep breath “between you two but I’m” deep breath “having a baby here!” Sansa snapped gently as possible while in labor. 

“I’m here!” Sam yelled barging into the room followed by Jon, Gilly and Gendry. 

“About time!” I scold glaring at Gendry. 

He had the nerve to shrug “I got lost, you rich girls have too big of castles.” His smirk appeared when I rolled my eyes. 

“Mother!” Sana’a cries calling attention to Catelyn as she had been heading to the door. 

“Sweetling?” 

“Please stay!” 

She nodded coming back to the bed.

I gave my spot up as Jon had taken the one vacated by mother. 

“We all will be right outside” I squeezed Sansa’s hand and placed it in mother’s. 

Gendry gently guided me out and shut the door behind us. 

The boys all looked like they were torn between going or staying. They had absolutely no idea what to do but the rumbling of stomachs could easily be heard. 

Smiling I chuckled

“Let’s get some food sent up, no use missing dinner while we wait.”

As the dawn broke we were greeted with the crying of a newborn. 

Mother came out of the room, we all stood expectantly waiting for news. 

“It’s Twins! A beautiful new Prince and Princess for houses Targaryen and Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to work in April and I hope that continues to be the case. Please stay safe everyone!
> 
> Why does the spacing in the text not mach what spacing Ive writen in???????? Im getting so frustrated!


	15. The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa in the first days of being parents.
> 
> Fluff warning
> 
> It’s a short chapter but I wanted to get you guys something.

Warmth was all he felt, seeing was believing but even when his children where in his arms Jon had a hard time believing they where real. His son was the spitting image of himself, dark hair that started to have curls and when he opened his eyes the lilac color showed his heritage like Jon's own did not. His son had the eyes of his forefathers and while it was early to tell he didn't think the color would change. He also had a loud pair of lungs that reminded Jon of when Arya was born, she had been the same way.

His little girl’s hair color was A mystery as her head was bald and her eyes a dark grey. Her arrival was quiet the opposite of her older brother and she’s hardly made a peep since her birth. Even as the day had gone and come again she still made little to no sound as she was wrapped in her mother’s arms. 

“What should we name them?” Sana’a asked gazing at their daughter and son as they fed.

“I have an idea but I’m still a little shocked there are two little ones.”

Sansa raised her eyebrow and scuffed “you’re shocked?”

I laugh smiling “I know, I know you brought them into the world but that doesn’t help. I thought I’d loose all of you for a minute there.”

I kiss her forehead and squeeze my family as tight as I dared “I never want to feel like that again.”

“Let’s not plan on twins again and I think we can manage that.” Sana’a kisses my chest as I chuckle.

“Agreed”

“So what’s rattling around in that skull of yours? I’m curious.”

“Well Tormund was a huge part of my life while I was at the wall, he’s one of my best friends and someone I trust without question. The free folk don’t believe in naming children until they are two because of the harsh weather and he’s only had daughters.”

Sansa shushes the babies as they fuss getting comfortable for sleep.

“Tormund Targarian? I think it has a nice ring but I’d like to name our daughter.”

I smile “that sounds fair”

“Hmm” Sansa looks out into the room lost in thought as I run my fingers over our children’s heads. Needing the contact to make sure I’m not dreaming. These last years have all felt like a nightmare turned into the best dream I’d ever had. Part of me still thinks I had stayed dead the first time but Sansa is always quick to reassure me of her presence and it helps.

“Alysanne”

The name rings a faint bell but I can’t place it.

“Interesting why that name?” I smile as our daughter stretches kicking her brother causing him to pout in his sleep.

Our pups are so cute.

“Alysanne Targaryen was the first one to visit the Wall on her Dragon Silverwing. I think it shows her heritage a dragon in the north, hopefully she never goes to the wall but I think the north will appreciate the nods to the past.”

I frown “Our daughter is a Northerner by birth and blood. If you want to name her Alysanne that’s great but don’t name her to appease the Lords.”

Sansa tucked her head in the crook of my neck and kissed my throat.

“I’ve always liked the name.”

Suppressing a shiver I nod “Alysanne Targaryen it is then.”

*******************

Climbing into bed I huff and feel every bone in my body heave a sigh. This has been one hell of a day.

First Gendry has to leave south because of some fighting Lords and I told him I’d give him a lift on Reghal so it’s a quick trip. He’d accepted because Arya and Ned where staying to help with the babies and then I found out Arya is pregnant about 4 moons along.

That sent Gendry into protective mode and he refused to let her ride with us south instead insisting she stay on the ground and with the solders that they brought, safe in Winterfell, while he deals with the Lords. 

So before the trip I got Arya threatening me to not drop her husband or she’d really hate to hurt me. I’m man enough to admit that my little sister scares the crap out of me when she gets like that so I nodded in silence.

Once I was back I was dragged into a meeting with Pod and Father about security with the new additions we didn’t want anything to happen. I felt much better after the meeting and father’s assurance that this happens with every Lords first children, not just Kings.

Just as I was almost to the babies and Sansa I had Sam intercept me with a note from Dany. She offered her congratulations and said she’d be able to visit in about a month or so, stating she’d take Drogon and limit the amount of visitors. I thanked Sam, asked him to send a raven to Turmond informing him of his namesake. Then I was almost to the door when Robb threw a training sword at me and challenged me to a fight.

Never one to back down we both kept at it until supper and even then I didn’t see Sansa because she was on bed rest for a while longer to be safe. 

So here I lay exhausted and melting into my bed just about to drift when Alysanne’s soft cry had me bolting up and into the nursery.

Alysanne was just starting to wake when I entered and I felt my heart melt and a smile graced my lips. I gathered my daughter and rocked her as I make my way to Sansa, she’s just finished with Turmond when we arrive.

“Trade you” I smile handing over the baby and gathering my son.

“How’s my strong boy this evening? Hmm” I smell something foul and gag.

“I’ve smelt things you can’t imagine but you my son are in the top five.”

Sansa’s laughter follows me as I go change the diaper bomb.

“Did you enjoy your day with Arya and Lady Catelyn?” I call into the room and gag as I change Tor’s butt.

“Yes I did, they both have very different point of views on what to do with babies but I think the only thing they agreed on was that we know more than we think.”

“We know more than we think?” I parrot back Confused, “that’s probably the worst advise I’ve ever heard and that’s after Turmond’s advice for climbing was don’t scream as you fall.”

Sansa just shrugged 

“At least we have about a month before Lords and Lady’s start showing up to congratulate us.”

I nodd settling into bed “very true”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the support of this story and hope to continue to earn each comment and Kudos. I also know the frustration on waiting for an update as I am currently waiting on one myself then I forgot i'm writing said story. So I plan on updating more often.
> 
> Please stay safe everyone and to those who are struggling I am in the same boat and we are sinking like Caption Jack Sparrow when he docked his boat in the first Pirates of the Caribbean Movie. Ive been advised to not let it get to me because as of yet there is not a whole lotta hell i can do.
> 
> Let’s hope for the best


	16. Pawns moving about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t wait to have everyone head North but I knew life gets in the way and wanted to reflect that even with the dead coming back life still moves forward.

White winds blow and the crashing of the ocean fill the air of the North. Turmond Giantsbane stood with his clansman and watched as the crows rode toward them. It was not long ago that would have cause every member of the clan to prep for war but as the last few years have passed they have an understanding with the southerners. 

Pretty Crow made it a punishable offense to kill the freefolk that had done nothing but warned the freefolk that the northern southerners would defend themselves. So far it’s worked and for that they have all been grateful. Too many were lost in the Long Night and the freefolk are more concerned with survival than any grudges left, the north didn’t allow for it. Your enemy today could save you tomorrow.

“What brings you crows north?” Turmond shouted when the crows were within fighting distance. 

“Message from the King of the North!” 

King Crow? What could he want?

A Scrawny crow waved a scroll mimicking throwing and with my nodd he tossed it. 

Catching it I break the seal of the dragon and read as quickly as I can. 

Little ones? I smile laughing 

“Pretty Crow gots little ones!”

Cheers come from my back and I know the whole clan has heard. 

I keep reading and feel my eyes widen when I get to the end. A little one named after me?

Well I’ll just have to see if he lives up to the name or maybe he’s fire kissed too?

“Any return message?” One crow calls I shake my head pivoting on my heel and heading home. 

This has to be a clan decision but I don’t think they would mind a trip south. 

A new Giantsbane is something to celebrate! My girls should get to meet the one who helped save us, plus who else is going to teach pretty crow how to treat babies? I told him how to fuck, now he needs to learn to teach!

**************

Daenerys watched her son playing with his uncle and felt a smile spread across her face. Her son would never know the fear and anger that came from being hunted since birth, or begging for scraps just barely getting by. He would never fear the dragon, for he will ride the dragon.

Drogon’s wings could be heard as he flew by the castle and she felt the connection to her first born flare to life.  
Something had caused her son confusion and she intended to find out what as she rose from her chair. 

“Mamma?” Regal’s soft voice called as she neared the door. 

“I need to check on your brother, little dragon. Play with your uncle until I get back.” 

Rhaegar tilted his head in confusion but stayed where he was. The trust they had established as time went on was so great that Dany didn’t feel any fear at leaving them alone, even with red rat and black dog guarding the door. It amazed and made her sad to think about, had he lived all those years ago this is the security she would have grown with. Then again Jon would have been her husband if that had happened, hmm not an unpleasant thought.

Drogon’s sense of urgency grew as I neared but seemed more of worry than warning.

As I got closer to where Drogon was perched I smelt the stench of rotting flesh, a smell burned into my memory. In front of my son was the carcass of a stag gutted by another stag’s antlers.

Was this a warning? A coincidence? Should I worry? Drogon hasn’t brought food here before so why now? Why this animal that clearly was already dead?

Drogon’s snout gently bumped my head and as I pet him I couldn’t look away from the animal. The familiar warmth of dragon breath settles my nerves for now. I can discuss this with Jon when I head North. 

With Arya in Storm’s End I have no doubt that he knows more about what’s going on there than even it’s Lord. 

The bond between the King in the North and the Lady Baratheon was unbreakable and weathered from the many trials of their lives. It’s something I’ve felt jealous of since I first heard about the King’s sister on Dragonstone, the passion of his stories was awe inspired. A brother loving his sister that much, and not romantic love but purely as siblings was such a weird thought.

Recalling his face when I asked if it was romantic love I can’t help but giggle. The horror on his face was truly priceless, I’d simply shrugged reminding him that House Targaryen was known for their incest. It wasn’t unthinkable for my family, just what had been done. 

Returning to Regal and Rhaegar I felt my smile as I looked at them increase. No son of mine would ever know the fear of their own family, it is known.

********

“My Lord, I hope this is not what I think it is.” I grunted out holding my temper in as much as possible. 

Even Ser Davos was angry as I sent a quick glance to the side. 

Before us stood the reason for my early return to the Storm Lands, Lord Penrose and Lord Trant where fighting over the lands their respective houses governed and it was easily solved after the arraignment was reread, however the other Lords had demanded that he stay and go over what grievances they had at the time. 

Ser Davos was quick to remind him that as their Liege Lord it was his responsibility and it would be quicker to just do it now than when he got back from the North again. 

So here he sat with Ser Davos at his side, keeping him in check as well as the Lords, and the Lord of something or other with his daughter where the last to be heard from.

“Lord Baratheon you need an heir and my daughter, Lady Alexandra would provide you with one.” He and his daughter bowed as he finished.

I clenched my jaw to keep the sarcastic retort I wanted to say inside, proof Davos knew what he was doing as an advisor, and instead glared with as much fury in my gaze as I could muster. 

Lord of stupid shrank back slightly seeing my face and I caught his daughter rolling her eyes behind her father’s back. Hmm interesting. 

“Lord Granderson, I need not remind you Lord Baratheon has a Lady wife, and a daughter.” Davos tried in vain to reason with the Lord in front of them.

“But no son” 

“But, an Heir all the same.” I growl out feeling my fury grow at the disrespect my daughter was directed. Arya would chew this Lord out and spit on his grave but their daughter was far too young to have to defend herself. 

“I mean no disrespect, my Lord, but no one will follow a woman-“

“I’ll be sure to inform our Queen.” I snap watching Lord Granderson’s face pale and his daughter sent him a small smirk. 

She respects Queen Daenerys, probably looks up to her just as most women do. Looking at her though I can’t help but be reminded of those at the Peach, girls being forced to be older than they trust where. 

Lady Granderson is a lovely girl, anyone with eyes could tell. Her black hair shinned, her eyes a light brown and her face heart shaped. Her posture screamed high born, the dress she wore clearly new and in the colors of House Baratheon. A clear way to establish how she could represent the house. Her Bodice reveals a startling amount of her breasts, and her breath shallow probably due to the tightness of said dress. The poor thing looked so uncomfortable that it had him flashing back to when Arya was forced into the dress when they were in the brotherhood. 

“Lady Granderson” I wait until she looks at me “you are a lovely woman but you hold nothing for me. My shewolf is everything to me and I will never betray her.”

“Lady Baratheon is a lucky woman.” She bowed, a flash of relief on her face but it was quickly gone as she raised her head “my Lord.”

“I’m the lucky one.” I shift forward to get a better look at the seething Lord. 

His jaw was locked and his eyes glared with an admirable heat. His fists were clenched at his sides and I caught sight of some servants giggling behind them all. 

Beth and Gwen were by the door obviously having heard what the lord had said and found my response the most hilarious thing all evening. 

I straightened my spine as Pod, Davos and Lady Sansa had taught me and made sure my voice was heard no matter where the person was standing.

“I travel to Kings Landing in the morning, I have spent the last month here, hearing you and while I am saddened to leave home. I shall return to the North to gather my wife and heir, then we will make our way south. We should return before the summer storms begin. All letters can be directed to Winterfell until my return. You are dismissed.”

Leaving the hall I made a dash to the forge to bang out my frustration on some shields I had been working on. As I tossed the wood into the flames I felt the heat getting to the right temperature.

“You did well Lad.” Davos’s voice rang out as I paused in my strokes. 

“He has the nerve” I growled out, feeling what little progress I’d made vanish and I hit the shield that much harder on the next round. 

“Aye, never had much brains if I recall but don’t let them get you too worked up lad.” Davos chuckles causing me to stop abruptly and spin around. 

I folded my arms across my chest and felt the muscle bulge. “What’s funny?” I snapped angry. 

Davos just grins back, not affected or perhaps use to the Baratheon temper. 

“Imagine Arya’s reaction once she’s told?”

Now it’s my turn to grin.

Lord Granderson better hope his wolf is too pregnant to go after him when she returns or they will have to find Lady Granderson a husband quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is come to my attention that I have not clarified everyone’s ages in this.  
I’m going off with a vaguely understanding from the show because I have not read the books but Danny and John are about the same age 27. Gendry is about 26.Then comes Sansa who is 24. Area is 22 along with Rob since his resurrection  
Kaitlyn and Ned are about 36 years old, Rhaegar is about 25.
> 
> Davos is 48  
Turmond is 32  
Bran is 10  
Rickon is 8  
Turmond’s oldest is 16  
Turmond’s other daughter is 12
> 
> The children (new generation)
> 
> Regal is 3  
Ned is 5  
The twins are 2 months 
> 
> Arya is 5 months pregnant 
> 
> Any ideas for Turmond’s daughters names?? Please help me out!


	17. Little Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind up to meeting the dragons 🐉 
> 
> I’m sorry for the delay but trust me I do have a plan! Hope you enjoy and please comment they keep me motivated!

Living in the Red Keep all his life, Rhaegar knew of each secret passage and door far better than just about anyone. The only one who knew them better was currently in front of him, Lord Varys or as he’s better known as The Spider. 

“My prince! I was informed of your return but I scarcely believed it, I must admit that getting songs while on the road is rather difficult. My Sincerest apologies for how things turned out after Harrenhal.” His bald head shining in the afternoon light.

They were currently in the throne room and court had been paused once Rhaegar had demanded the room. He’d never truly blamed Varys for Harrenhal, how could he when it was where he’d met his rose?, but that didn’t mean he forgave the man. Things would have gone so differently if only he had been able to gather the lords against his father. Elia and the Children would have been in Dorne, out of harms way.

“Lord Varys” I growled out, my anger burning like dragon fire “you couldn’t save my family?” I demanded wanting to know. 

This was the man who had every exit planned and every plan had a back up but he was unable to save the children? This man may be many things but he would never hurt a child. He was the one who looked out for the common folk, who had the realm’s interests in mind. That is one thing Rhaegar had to admit about the man, for all his faults he looked after the people. 

“Your Grace, had I been able your children would have been safe but as you know the maiden vault only has one exit. If I’d gotten word of attack before they’d gotten there maybe, but even my birds were not enough.” 

My hand went to my sword’s pummel wanting nothing more than to cut him down. Instead I felt a hand grasp my own. 

“Easy Brother,” Daenerys was there calming me down “even spiders can’t be everywhere.”

Taking a deep breath I nodded stepping away from the man. 

Daenerys seemed to understand I wasn’t going to say anymore so instead she turned to Varys.

“Any news?”

“The Rock is making no moves against you my Queen. All whispers are on the news that The North has heirs, and how that will affect us come the future.”

“In what regard?” Daenerys’s voice took on an authoritative tone and her face gave nothing away. 

Hmm was she worried? What had my little sister concerned? This was furthering the Targaryen line; it's a good thing! The Lords should be celebrating and from what the spider said they basically were. 

“Well the children are of the north but bear the name Targaryen. What’s to stop them from wanting the Throne once they are older? To reunite the Seven Kingdoms?”

“My son will hold the Throne, it’s his right.” Her voice didn’t rise but I felt the heat of her words as if fire had come out instead of words. 

“Yes, your Grace.”

“Besides we all know wolves don’t do well in the south. Every Stark that’s come south has either died or well died.”

“Arya Stark is the Lady of Storm’s End” Varys pointed out but seemed to regret it when my sister sent him a glare.

I felt my eyebrows go up, after hearing what the Stag had done there is no way Eddard Stark allowed his daughter to be married to a Baratheon. Even my sister mentioned how outraged he had been when he’d found out about the assassins sent after her. Had even gone as far as telling the King it was better to just leave Daenerys be. 

Honestly it made him like the man even if his son called him father. Logically he knew that Eddard was the only father that Jon knew but that did nothing to stop his heart from hurting.

“A wolf and Stag?” I couldn’t keep the curiosity out of my voice, not that I tried that hard. 

The whole rebellion was romanticized to be a tale of lost love of the Stag.

I scuffed when Daenerys told me, really that man knew no common sense. Any who had known either of us would never have believed such a tale. The Lords were simply tired of war after I and my father perished. They didn’t have the strength to fight for a blasted chair and decided that if the Stag wanted it so bad, hells he could have it!

The horrible Dragon stealing the wolf and bringing the fury of the Stag; ha like anyone that knew Lyanna would have believed she’d been taken. A northern beauty she was but she had more wolf in her than her elder brother, in my option anyway. My Rose would have raised hell and high water, even if she was threaded for her or her family’s life. She would have bared her fangs and shown all who dared the harshness bite of Winter.

Not to mention my own reputation as the Golden Prince; able to charm anyone and perfect. Such are the stories that survived, the last dragon defeated in battle. The King who never was, the idiot who lost a kingdom over a girl. The small folk carried all sorts of stories from after my death but those stood out. They liked to play what if more than nobles because it was their lives that were affected more. They cleaned up the war, where the ones most hurt by it and yet they carried on as if nothing happened. To them war was life and while peace was nice it never lasted. 

Varys looked toward me and inclined his head “yes Ned Stark’s daughter and Robert’s bastard son. They married shortly after the Long Night and Queen Cersi was decapitated.”

“Bastard huh?” Interesting, the man must have spoiled her for them to be married so quickly.

“Yes, your Grace. Queen Cersi had Robert’s bastards hunted down and young Gendry escaped. There was none to challenge for her son’s crown that way.”

“Bit of an overkill.” I mumbled not liking children being harmed but kind of liking the thought of the Stag’s line ending. 

“My Queen, Lord Baratheon has requested an Audience with you.” Grey Worm, I believe; their name feels wrong to say but Dany assured me they wanted to keep them, announced by the door.

Daenerys looked at me and I knew she was asking if I could be in the same room as him. His father tore my world apart after all, I smiled. She has a big heart. 

“It will be fine.” I nodded confirming both verbally and non verbal to show her I was completely sure.

Besides, how much could the man look like Robert Baratheon? He hopefully takes after his mother more, probably just has enough of Robert to be sure he’s a decedent but it’s not like he’s a carbon copy.

Right?!

Right!

“Lead him in” Dany commanded. 

*********

(little) Ned.

She watched her mother grow more restless the longer daddy was gone. Those who didn't know her mom better just saw the same wolf as always but I gotta see her pace the room at night. Hear her night scares sometimes and others I know she has not slept at all; mamma says not to worry but I do. Maybe I should tell uncle jon? He seems to help but he hasn't been around very much since the pups were born. Nym was staying closer to mamma so maybe I'm not alone in seeing her mood. There are new pack members that have been trying to get her to talk to them but they don't seem like family yet.

The oldest ones just watch her and it makes her feel uncomfortable, there is no reason to watch her so much. It's like they are comparing her to someone but all daddy has told her was that she resembles her mother and himself just to different degrees. Her looks where all her mother and most of her personality was a mix of both. Father’s demeanor was always quiet but stubborn, Mamma told me one night, like you little one but when you find something you're passionate about your fire is more explosive which resembles us both.

The one that seems to be around mamma’s age seems to be trying but then he gets a far aways look in his eyes and seems like he’s in pain. I try and comfort him but I don't know if it works. He hasn’t stopped talking to me so maybe it's going ok. I think I like him best though he doesn't make me feel like i'm watched but he isn't sort of annoying like the younger ones are.

The younger ones keep trying to make me act like the girls in the stormlands. It's not lady like to swing a sword, the one that has wild hair told me one day when I beat him in a practise fight. The older one just laughed and told him to be a better sport. The other one reminds me of uncle Bran but he smiles more and I don't know if its mean to like him more than my uncle so I'm not too sure about him yet.

Waking up I saw that the sun had been up for a bit but not enough that Jenna would be in soon. Jenna has been with me since I could remember and mamma says she's one of the few who could handle me when I was baby. I don't think that is a good thing but mamma said it was. Jenna reminds me of my aunt Sansa, her hair is long and looks like the sky when the sun rises. She’s one of my favorite people and Nym trusts her.

“Are you up little doe?” Jenna’s sweet voice askes from behind the door shortly before she opens it.

“Good! Now let's get you dressed for the day.”

I huff but get out of bed, I’ve learned that it's little use to stay in bed. Everything interesting happens outside these walls.

“Now should we wear a dress?” Jenna asks hopefully causing me to frown.

“Why?” Was it a special occasion? I couldn't remember anything happening today that would require a dress.

“Your grandmother thought it might suit you.” Jenna shrugged “I told her that I would try but if you don't my lady it's completely up to you.”

“Grandmother?” I was confused. Mamma told me that her parents went to the nightlands when I asked some years ago.

“Lady Stark, the redhead that showed up sometime ago, who looks like your aunt Sansa and your grandfather is Lord Stark, he’s the one who looks like your uncle Jon.”

“But mamma said they were in the Nightlands.”

“They were little doe. Your uncle Bran brought them back, you know how he looks younger than you last saw him? And he is no longer in that chair? Well he used some magic and now they are all back.”

“Oh, that is uncle bran?” No i didn't get it but if that's true i guess that explains why mamma said they were pack. They are the original pack that she came from. Like how her and daddy are my original pack. But that also means it's not mean to like this Bran more than my uncle because they were the same people!

“Yes and I may have heard that King Jon was going to introduce the little ones to Rheagal today.” Jenna hinted at holding a pair of pants out with an eyebrow raised.

I jumped up and down liking the thought of seeing the dragon again! He's so pretty with his green and maybe gold scales and he is always so sweet purring when i touch him. 

“Jenna?”

“Little Doe?” 

“What are the new pack names again? Mamma told me but I forget.”

“So your Grandmother is named Lady Catlyen Stark, your Grandfather is Lord Eddard or Ned Stark; you were named after him. Your Uncles are Robb, he’s the older one, Bran and Rickon he’s the one with the wild hair.”

“How do I trust them?” I whisper not wanting to be too loud.

How do I think of them as family when they are so new to me? I know Nym and mamma trust them but what about daddy? Uncle Jon seems to like them and so does Aunt Sansa when I see her.

“Trust takes time little Doe. You don't have to treat them like you know them until you do. Just don't close yourself off to getting to know them, okay?” she squeezed my shoulders and I nodded.

“Good now let’s get some food.”

We head to the great hall and I see my mamma at the table laughing at something uncle Rickon was telling her. The rest of the pack was also there and I smiled listening to mammas laugh.

I sit next to her and feel her hand squeeze my leg in greeting. I dig into my food and just listen. 

“So the old toad jumps just as I go to grab him!” Rickon grumbles “how did you do this with cats Arya?”

“It’s training for a reason little brother!” Mama teased him “Ned has been chasing them since she could walk.”

“Uncle Jon?” I asked, catching his attention from something aunt Sansa was saying. 

“Aye, what is it little Doe?”

“Are we going to see the dragon today?” I was bouncing in my seat in excitement. 

He smiled “Yes, Rhaegal needs to meet the twins and I thought it would be good for everyone to meet him as well.”

He turned his attention to everyone else at the table. “His Brother Drogon will be here soon and while I can control Rhaegal I can’t guarantee safety with his brother. Daenerys has control over Drogon but even then they are like our wolves; they are wild and will do as they please in the end.”

“When will the Queen arrive?” Grandfather asked, looking like he was deep in thought. 

“I’m right here father.” Aunt Sansa spoke with a stern voice. “Daenerys Targaryen is Queen in the south only. When she is here she is family and wants to be treated as such. If you are worried about what to address her as i would stick to Your Grace. She has been informed of the situation and we will discuss what is to happen regarding her kingdoms while she’s here. As for your places in the North. We already agreed you’d take over as Warden of the North Father, Robb needs to get his bearings again the other boys are too young to worry about now. Mount Collins has been in repair for years now as are a few of the other keeps on our lands. There is time and I would rather we not worry about the future while it’s still in the making.”

“Life has been too short to worry about the future, it’s something we all learned the hard way.” Mamma chimed in. 

“Dragons?!?” Robb and Rickon spoke at the same time with equal excitement. 

I’m not sure but I think it was to distract from the darker mood that has settled on the table. 

It worked.


	18. Stag, Dragon and Dragon encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar meets Gendry and the dragons have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your guy’s help on who should I do for the encounter with Rhaegal. I can’t seem to decide on who it should be.
> 
> Your help would be much appreciated!

Daenerys 

This was probably a very bad idea. Watching Rhaegar pase the throne room I couldn’t help but feel guilty. The man he was about to meet did look exactly like his father and those images of the battle would probably resurface when he looked at him. However I couldn’t isolate Lord Baratheon again due to his father. And frankly lady Baratheon scares me a lot more than my brother.

Back when I first became queen, the rumors and whispers around the Red keep of how lady and Lord Baratheon resembled their ancestors kept me awake at night. I confessed to Tyron that it bugs me and Varys said it would probably be better to distance our two families for now so that there wouldn’t be an uprising to support Gendry's claim. So I did; they were to take care of the storm lands for at least a year before they could come to court. Not that they really wanted to to begin with but I believe lady Sansa let Arya know of what my plan was. 

Later that night I got a visit from no one. She warned me that should anything happen to Gendry that just like the two royalty she had done before I would be no more. She warned me that while there may be whispers of his uprising they were not true, Gendry didn’t want to be a Lord let alone king.

I told her that well it may not be his wish, the Lord’s wish tends to reign supreme. That I couldn’t have such a viable option for the throne next to me while I was fighting for their respect. Well we waited for her to make up her mind. I felt the cold bite of steel on my neck. I could still feel it now as I waited for Lord Gendry to appear. I had no doubt in my mind that should anything happen to Lord Baratheon, my welcome in the north would be revoked and our countries would be at war. 

For I may be Jon’s aunt but he is the husband of Jon’s favorite sister. And while I’ve only known him for seven years now, Arya has been his favorite for over 20. Those family bounds were not going to go away with a new name and a new family member. It was something I admired about him and to change that would be to change who Jon was.

“My Queen” Gendry’s deep voice called my attention and I immediately looked to my brother.

Rhaegar had frozen mid stride. His face takes on a ghostly appearance and all at once he seems to turn red in anger. Then he shakes and his hand grabs his sword ripping the sheath off and exposing the blade. Grey Worm and red rat quickly go over to him to restrain him.

Rhaegar exploded verbally as he could not move physically though he tried. 

“You took everything from me! You couldn’t realize that she was mine and she didn’t want you! You destroyed an entire nation because you couldn’t handle a single rejection! You killed my family! You are the reason we are in this mess! You were the reason she’s gone! I will never forgive you and I hope you never see your child grow!” Rhaegar screamed and thrashed against his guards. His sword dropped to the floor to prevent him harming one of the guards and himself. 

Viserys was the one who raised me and I knew what waking the dragon could do. I’ve never seen the dragon in my older brother until now and unlike when I was a child I was not afraid. For I was queen and while he was a prince,the last dragon he was called but he is no longer that. For dragons have been back in the world for some years now. And now three of the next generation are also dragons. I have outgrown being afraid of the men in my life, I was no longer that girl. 

Looking to Lord Baratheon all l could see was shock and confusion. He looked at a loss, not sure what to say and didn’t seem to know where to stand, but I could distinctly tell he had positioned his body so that I was not in the crossfire. 

That alone showed me and reminded me of what kind of man this Lord was. A bastard all his life he could not handle the thought of someone hurting a woman. Not when his mother had been hurt at the hands of so many, not when he could do something about it now.

“Guards take my brother out of the room. Do not allow him back until I say.” I ordered. 

They were quick to follow that order and soon the screaming was muffled by the doors.

All that remained was his sword forgotten on the floor. 

“Who was that?”

“You are not stupid Gendry so do not pretend to be. You heard me call him my brother.”

“That may be true but as far as I understood your brother was dead; both of them actually. Named your dragons after them.”

“Yes I did. And just as the stark family has returned so has a little bit of mine. I do not even begin to question how it was possible, frankly I was just happy to have my family. The south, especially this city, as you know can be a very very dangerous place. I could use all the help I can get and my son needs to be safe.”

That has gotten his attention and I saw as he strained his back and narrowed his eyes.

“Has someone threatened him? Do you need my service my queen?” His accent took on a more graveled tone, it was a flea bottom accent if memory serves. 

Flea bottom has been one of my first projects as queen. I knew too well what it was like to roam as a child in the dark streets of an overpopulated city. So I made room for the people, for the shops. Unfortunately it wasn’t very popular to start removing buildings but it had to be done. Now there’s space for people, shops true some had to be turned down to make more room between the buildings. This however allowed better airflow and ways for waste to be properly disposed of. Shit no longer clung to the air like in an over flowered perfumed room. 

Moon tea was also made available for the common folk. This helps the overpopulation and any who wanted to travel to other lands were given the means to do so. The river lands, storm lands, the rock and the other kingdoms all had a shortage of small folk after the wars. The North had always had a problem with under -population, but many were not willing to travel that far in winter specially their first winter. 

Much of my time during my first year was learning about my people. I come to them as a conqueror and an invading force but now I believe they count me as one of them. I didn’t want to believe that my ancestral home was no longer mine when I first came but it turned out to be the truth. Westeros and her common people were not interested in who was the rightful heir, not like the Noble houses, they were interested in who would make them better.

Lord Varys always said the common folk don’t care who sits on the throne. It makes no difference as long as they do not suffer for when they do that is when kingdoms fall.

Spiders know best for if the structure isn’t sound they don’t build the web.

“Not a soul has threatened him out right. But that does not mean someone isn’t trying.”

Lord Baratheon seemed troubled and it didn’t take long to guess why. 

“Do not worry I’m not being paranoid like my father or well I’m not acting like he would. Should I ever start, I know that a certain lady would make sure I got my head back on straight.” I hope he understood that the last part was a joke and I think I succeeded because I did hear a deep chuckle.

“I suppose you’re right, she has a way of knocking heads back in the right place. So that was Rhaegar Targaryen.Why was he so angry at me? I don’t believe I’ve ever done anything to him. I wasn’t even born when he died.”

There was a pause and I could tell when he came to the conclusion without me having to say.

“I look like Robert”

I nodded not knowing how to make it better and at the same time knowing there was nothing for me to do. I could not take away my brother's anger but that didn’t mean Gendry had to suffer for it.

“Fuck”

Again I nodded.

“How are we going to handle this? While I don’t particularly like court it is mandatory on some occasions. And I don’t think the other lords and ladies would like to see a spectacle like that every time.”

I took a sip of wine and pretended to think but on all actuality I knew there was only one right answer.

“You prove to him what you prove to me. That you are not your father's son. And then in time maybe he’ll look at you and see you instead of him. I am sorry about this. I know and I want to repeat myself here; I know you are a good man.”

I stood from my throne and approached him. “Now I believe you came here for a reason? Maybe a certain ride you were hoping to catch? What are you doing down here anyway don’t you normally go north this time of year?”

Gendry seemed to shake himself “ yeah. Umm normally I was called back from Winterfell to umm ugh sorry I really do not have my head on.”

Concerned I tilted my head trying to understand. “Where is your head then?”

“He said he never wanted for me to see my child grow. How did he know I have a child? Do I need to be worried about my daughter's life? Do I need to worry about my unborn child’s life?” His voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke but I could see the rising anger in his stance.

He was one of those men that while he got quiet his body seemed to grow in preparation for a fight. Like he could simply smash or demolish those that he felt threatened him or those he loved.

Considering the stature of the man to begin with this was a very frightening thought. Gendry stood at least as tall as my brother, maybe 6 and a half feet; he was heavily muscled; one of his forearms was about as thick as my waist. His dark hair and deep blue eyes made it a frightening sight in the dark and an intimidating One in the light. On his chin light stubble but not a beard and his chest and shoulders were as wide as an ox or maybe a bull. Maybe that is why his wife’s nickname for him is the bull.

This could be a violent man if pushed. 

The Baratheon temper. Very different in each Baratheon but always very violent and very very dangerous. They were a house that made great warriors but they were also a house that had not very many members left. Similar to my own but then again we are connected through some very distant ancestors.

“Death itself doesn’t cross your wife.” I squeeze his arm offering reassurance. “I have seen many things in my life, many wonders but this I am sure my brother will not harm a child. He himself had his children taken from him; he would not do that to someone else. Watching him with my son makes me sad because Jon never knew his father, his real father, never knew that love. I would bet my life that you don’t have anything to worry about from my family.”

“You and I both know that should it have come down to it your life wouldn’t be enough. I watched for three years my wife contemplate her list. She finally let that list die, well she killed everyone on the list but same thing.” Gendry took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. “Please for the sake of all of us don’t make her make a new list.”

“sounds like we are in agreement. I’m planning on taking Drogon north so that way I don’t have to take a guard and it won’t take a month to get there. We leave tomorrow at dawn.”

“I’ll be ready.” Lord Baratheon bowes before leave the throne room and silence swarms me.

Well the meeting could’ve gone a lot worse, no one died or was harmed physically but I couldn’t help thinking about my brother's reaction. If this is how he reacted to Gendry then how would he react to Arya? According to court and most people that were alive during the rebellion she looks exactly like Lyanna. 

I should have warned him, the only reason I didn’t with Lord Baratheon is because I wanted to disprove the rumors. I would not make that mistake again. 

Finding Rhaegar turned out to be easier than I thought he was with Ragel. He had my son on his lap and seem to be trying everything possible to keep his mind off of what just happened. They were playing a game where does this symbol go? Well it was one of the easier ways to learn the gray houses of Westeros especially since it’s pieces where too large for him to swallow.

“Can I speak to you in my solar? Ren will make sure Regal is looked after, she is his nanny after all.”

“All right when I get back I expect this puzzle to be done. Better show your mama how much you’ve learned isn’t that right?”

Regal nodded quickly before going back to the puzzle. 

Once in the solar I made sure we were alone. I offered him some wine and poured myself a cup. Swallowing the liquid I found I had the courage to ask. 

“Are you Okay?” Silly question I know but that doesn’t mean it’s not an important one. 

Rager took a deep breath and held it for a minute before releasing it.

“In my mind I know he’s his son and not the man I had known. But my heart just sees his look-alike and I’m filled with so much rage. I don’t expect you to understand little sister but when I look at that man all I see is everyone I love dying. I see the love of my life getting the news of my death as she catches her pregnant belly. How am I to know that my death didn’t cause hers? Did news of my death cause early labor? Could she have lived if I had? What if she didn’t? I don’t know what to do.”

“In my experience sometimes the best thing to do is nothing. If I had done what I wanted in the battle of Kings Landing I don’t know that I would’ve survived it mentally that is. Instead all I had to do was nothing because there was someone whose revenge, I don’t know the right word but, outlasted mine? No it was more like it was earned.”

“How do you earn the right to kill someone? How do you earn the right to end a life?” Rhaegar was being mocking. 

“You earn it when they take everything from you. You’ve all people should know that.”

“That’s not earned, that's revenge.”

“I believe I already said that, this revenge was earned off the backs of every person Cerci Lannister hurt.” I was getting irritated now and losing my point. “ I would’ve burned thousands of people alive if the battle had happened. I wanted to, I felt I deserved to, this kingdom is mine by fire and blood.“

“You sound like our father believed everything he did was justified because he was a dragon.”

“I haven’t become our father because I have people who keep me in check. I have people I trust that should I ever and I mean ever think of crossing that line will pull me back so fast I’ll get whiplash. And if I should ever cross that line they will put me down.”

“You have people you trust to kill you? And you trust them? What is this world gone to!”

“That wasn’t my point, my point is time! Time is the only thing that will help believe me I didn’t want anything to do with Lord Baratheon when I first came here. He proved to me he’s a good man and he’ll prove it to you if you let him.”

“Is he who you trust to kill you?” He demanded only focusing on that point. 

Frustrated I glare at him “His wife, your son, Lady Stark, and yes Lord Baratheon too. These people have earned my trust and while I don’t like it, it is what I need.”

“Need?!?”

“Power left unchecked ends up killing billions. Father did not have a Dragon, I do and can do so much more damage than he ever could. He started a war that nearly killed our entire line. Could you imagine what I could do?”

Arms engulfed me and squeezed me tight to Rhaegar's chest. Feeling tears I just realized that I’ve been crying.

“I live in fear of my own mind.” I sobbed into his chest, clenching his jerkin and starting to shake. 

He shushed me and held on to me tightly just letting me get this off my chest.

“I will try for you little sister.”

He kissed me head and I felt at home.

This was what I’ve been missing for so long, someone who I can reveal what scares me most. I love the people in my life but I’m so scared to let them into the darkest part of my mind.

“I will be here for you, we are not our father and we can keep an eye on each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised the dragons meeting but I felt this chapter first while writing.
> 
> As I’m sure most of you know when a story goes in one direction it’s wise to follow it instead of resisting.


	19. Rhaegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets Rhaegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Starks finally meet the Dragon of the north. I hope this comes across how I wanted it for you guys, it felt right to do this character for this chapter.
> 
> I also finally decided that this is going to be 25 chapters long and this one will make 19. Our journey is going to come to a close pretty quickly and I hope you stay with me till the end.
> 
> As always I appreciate every comment I get and I try to respond to each one. Please leave kudos if you haven’t and if you have I hope you’re as frustrated as I am that you can’t add more.
> 
> This story has been one of the best things I’ve written and I hope you guys have enjoyed it as well. My writing has come along way since I first began and I hope I have done justice to these characters.

The north has been my home for several years now and I can feel my body start to melt the ice below me. The Land of always winter with large beasts that can satisfy my hunger, has become my hunting ground and sometimes my nest.

I wait for the bear to approach his cave, waiting for the chance to snack. I can almost taste bear’s flesh and feel his bones snap with my teeth. There’s a snap of stone moving against stone and soon the bear is within my sights. 

It’s almost time

just a little longer 

NOW!

With a roaring leap I snatched him and his heart stopped, blood rushes my mouth. I eat him quickly and humm in satisfaction afterwards. He was a fine meal and with the ice and snow melting there will be more. 

The steady supply of large food here has helped me grow and I continue to grow just as my rider does.

I miss my older brother in the south but he is with their mother, his rider, and I stay close to my own. 

He has been a good rider since I’ve met him, on The island. I felt his presence ever since I hatched but could not reach him first due to my size and then due to chains. I still hold some resentment towards my mother for chaining me and my younger brother up but nothing can be done about it now, too much has happened.

The wind picks up and I can just catch a sent, it’s familiar but it takes a minute to place.

I recognize it as one of the ones my rider sticks close to the big one, the red one. He is wilder than the rest and smells of game but upon closer inspection seems less loud and more at home here. Soon other scents follow his and I can tell his herd is moving south.

My rider will be pleased, it has been a while since the red one has visited. 

Thinking of my rider has me connecting with him briefly, he wants me home. I will fly to him.

Getting up from my crouched position I stretch my wings out and soon I’m in the air.

Looking out at the landscape I see the whites soon giving into green. I fly past the broken wall that my younger brother had destroyed. It hurts to think of him some days so I try not to but that does not erase him from my memory.

I am over my riders home in less than 20 minutes and as I circle I can feel the connection flare. He’s excited and happy, something that I rarely feel from him in the early days but has grown steadily since the last war. I remember the surge of excitement and happiness that happened not too long ago. I remember roaring in satisfaction the immense joy I had felt and, then soon again when my rider’s mate delivered her pups.

Circling over the castle, to make sure that they know I am here, before landing a short distance away in a clearing; it houses my nest when I'm closer to home. It would do no good to frighten those that are there, not like before with mother.

I hear the screams and the tears I cannot help but smile in my own way. I may be tamed-ish but I still revel in the fear that accompanies my site. For I am a dragon and dragons should be feared.

I feel my rider’s connection give a sharp tug and soon I can hear his horse galloping. Something strange though, more follow him, and even a wooden box much like the one mother had me destroy with an army. 

Surely my rider doesn’t want me to destroy this? He made great attempts to make sure I did not harm any structure or person. 

So what is going on?

My rider sends out calming thoughts and emotions and I settle so my head is resting on my paws. If he is not worried then I shall wait and see. 

So I wait

and wait

and wait.

Humans take so long to get places.

My rider is the first to approach and he scratches my nose. The feeling sends pleasure down my spine and I purr or rumble depending on your definition. I enjoy the scratching and as the others approach I pay them little mind. My rider seems very happy and I do not want the petting or his happiness to end.

“This is my pack” my rider verbalizes, stopping the scratches and waves to those behind him as I open my eyes.

I stare them down analyzing each individual. 

The men hold no swords or any weaponry so they have little to do harm. 

The small girl hides behind her mother; her mother of whom I am very familiar with. That is the one that insisted on riding me soon after my rider claimed me. She enjoys the site and the fear that I seem to gain insight for her people, she reminds me of my mother on that front. If I roar at her, she bears her teeth back at me. She would make a worthy dragon, showing no fear in the face of danger. But as I hear from both her and my rider this woman is a wolf.

Wolves I became familiar with shortly with my time in the north. They were many that hunted as one and they seemed to have a bond that is like that with my brothers. They protect each other, they love each other and they would die for each other.

My rider’s mate soon exited the wooden box with another that looked and smelled sort of like her. With them they carried two small bundles that smelled like my rider and his mate. These must be his pups, would I be able to smell them?

I direct the desire to meet them towards my rider and I feel his agreement deep in my mind.

He beckons his mate forward and takes one of the bundles. Then he turns to me and I gently sniff around the bundle.

“This is Tormund, my little prince.”

There is a slight gasp as the older one that held the PUP first sees me near the baby. She is quickly held by an older man, both smelling of fear. His hands reflectively clinch at his sides as if going for a weapon. 

My rider immediately reassured them and steps in their way towards me.

“Rhaegal with no sooner hurt them than he would me.”

My rider does not want me hurt, it makes me feel loved but also seems kind of silly. 

What could they do that could pierce my hide? 

They had nothing strong enough and the only thing that could without grade fours would be that of my riders blade. We had tested it out once when I had shown interest in the blade. I now carry a tiny scar on one of my front claws, a reminder that even if I cannot be harmed most ways I can still be harmed.

It is a necessary thing to fear danger, even a beast such as me needs that reminder.

I am a great power and left unchecked I can be a great disaster.

I go back to smelling the pup, he is mine to protect until the end of my days. Then my rider’s mate steps forward with the other pup and I smell her.

“Our princess Alysanne.” She holds the pup steady and does not shake in fear.

This gladdens my heart, not one of my rider’s loved ones should fear me. I would burn any who threaten them. 

After I get their smell and send protective thoughts to my rider the smaller girl looks at her mother and then runs up to my rider’s mate.

I lean down and allow her to pet my snout aware that her mother watches me with Hawk like precision. She giggles as I breathe warm air on her and pet me as one would do a small animal.

Purring I enjoy the consistent sensation, I do not know how long time has passed but soon I feel a ripple. It is not something that normal animals understand but I know someone has crossed into my territory. 

I turn my attention south and listen as keenly as I am able.

Leather wings much as my own flat in the distance. There’s only one other creature that can make such a sound, my brother.

I send this thought to my rider so he is aware of what is going to happen soon. He sent back reassurance so it appears he knew this would happen. He quickly tells the other of his pack and they start to leave.

I send the question: does he want me to stay? Does he need my protection?

The feeling I get from him is to stay close but he’s not too worried. He will send for me if he needs me but he doesn’t think he will.

Knowing this I wait until he is a good distance before taking to the air. My brother has entered my territory, I do not enter his for the same reason he should not have entered mine. If he shows aggression towards me we will fight, and my fire is hotter than his.

In no time I see him, life is night with three bodies on his back. When I know to be our mother, the other sharing the same hair and slight smell but unknown. The last of them is very familiar, his smell mixing with that of the wolf girl.

As I approach we greet each other, simple roars that only mean hello. 

Knowing our territorial Tendencies he does not show aggression, or he has passengers and cannot win. He would never put his own rider at risk simply to show me that he is the older one. I know this but I cannot help but feel that it would be a far more even fight than he thought.

The north has done me well, The south not so much for him. He is the same size he was during the great war and I sense that he does not have the same fire that he once did.

Myself however have grown more than 50 feet each year since the war. My wings are strong from long use and my teeth are sharp from hunting. My fire can melt the wall itself now, even with its magic restored.

We turn towards my riders home and I make for my nest not too far away. I let my brother know to join me once he has dropped off his cargo, he agrees.

Not long after I settled into my nest did he join me. Curling up together I noticed that while my body radiates heat, his seems dimmer, colder. Concerned I nozzle his head and he just shakes it.

The south is killing him, but he will not leave his rider. The old stories tell that dragons thrive in fire but what they fail to mention is that even too much fire can kill a dragon. My brother has been in the heat too long and he seems to be drowning.

I send my concerns to my rider hoping he can help somehow. I don’t wanna be alone in this world. I do not want to be the last living dragon.

Sharing my heat I cozy up to my brother promising good hunting and a good stretch of his wings. He agrees and curls into my warmth.

The trip north may have just saved his life, but only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how this is received in the end I might do a sequel I’m not sure on who for yet. That is in the back of my mind however fingers crossed.


	20. The Winged Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I haven’t really given Brand his say so here’s a little snippet of his point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my Birthday!!!!!!! 🎊🎉🎁🎊🎉💋🎂🎁

I remember the day I decided to bring everyone back very very clearly. It was the day my niece was born, named after her grandfather. 

At this point the three eyed raven had very little control over me anymore. His task was to help defeat the night king, which we did. Since his demise, the three eyed raven have been less and less powerful. I can no longer go so deep in the past or see multiple futures, plus I was myself more and more.

Looking into my niece's gray eyes reminded me so much of my father’s eyes that I felt the overwhelming grief that had been suppressed while I was occupied. So I started to research, reaching back far into the old gods and the gods of old Valeria. It took me nearly 5 years but I found the answer, if it didn’t work then I’d be with them one way if it did we all be together. 

The spell however did warn that not only with the people I want you to bring back but there might be some tagalongs. Spirits that were wrongly murdered or died before their time would latch onto those spirits coming back. They have to have some kind of connection to the people that I was bringing back but didn’t have to be blood related.

I wrote multiple letters to my family members should anything not work, to explain myself. I kept them in a box in my room and went to perform the spell. It worked, I can’t believe it worked and I don’t have the ravens presence in my mind anymore. He had served his purpose and I deserved to be free.

Spending the last month with my family has been like a dream. Almost everyone still gets along although there are some growing pains. My younger brother is now the same age as me, my older brother is now closer to my youngest sister’s age. Everyone was shocked at Arya’s willingness to be a mother and a wife, like she wolves don’t have that in nature. Father and mother had some rocky beginnings but they seem to be working them out. Robb seems to be finding his feet, but I can tell he still feels the loss of his little family every day. Rickon seems to stay close to Jon as much as he can and that bond seems to have grown with their time together. 

Little doe is just fluttering between everybody, although I’ve noticed she seems to stick closest to her mother at this point. Arya’s mood has become more and more depressed the longer Gendry is away. Their bond is so strong that time apart is not good for them, they relied on each other for too long. It reminds me of my time beyond the wall. All three of us had stuck together and then when we started to get picked off the whole group felt it. 

Well I cannot see the future. I know that he will not stay gone for long. The dragon queen is headed north and I bet money he hitched a ride. That would be the quickest way to get here without having to take half of his guard again.

Today everyone gets to meet Rhaegal, and I honestly cannot wait to see their reaction to the Great Green Dragon. He’s certainly a sight to behold the first time you see him, and the second and the third. He is a gentle, as gentle as he can be at that size, and lovable beast. Little Doe is bouncing during our morning meal and seems to be trying to get to know her uncles at a more Ernest level. Soon everyone goes to the court yard and gets saddled, minus Sansa, mother and the twins. 

Jon heads out first and leather wings are heard causing everyone to look up and Rhaegal’s enormous body zooms overhead. Meeting the Dragon has gone very smoothly considering how many unknown people approached but I think Jon’s connection to his dragon played a big role in that. Too quickly however we were heading back to the court yard to greet Daenerys Targaryen and her black dragon Drogon. 

We stood much like how we did to greet King Robert Baratheon all those years ago. The noticeable difference was Jon stood at the front with Sansa at his side, Father and Mother beside them and the rest of us lining up according to birth. All except Arya, who with her daughter stood to Jon’s right. No doubt to distinguish between the separate houses for this introduction. Arya may have fought this as a child but living as a houses’ lady for this long had no doubt taught her the benefits of following court rules.

Drogon’s flying was a lot louder than his brother’s and we felt more than saw his landing outside the gates of Winterfell.

Everyone straightened their backs and waited for the guards to let the visitors through. 

The first person through was Gendry and he went straight to his wife and child kissing them both on the forehead before taking his spot beside them. I saw Arya grasp his hand in what I assume was a need for contact, gendry’s forearm tightened as he squeezed back. 

My attention was captured by a snap of two bodies colliding and I focused on the sound. 

Daenerys had run into Jon’s arms and the resulting smack was what I had heard. They were both smiling and Jon lifted the southern queen off the ground and spun her around. It reminded me of when Arya had done so as a child, like she does sometimes now as an adult. It spoke volumes of the bond they now shared as kin, they might not have grown together but they considered each other family. 

“Welcome to The North, Daenerys Targaryen.” Sansa’s queenly voice wasn’t nearly as cold as it had been when she first welcomed, if you could call it that, the southern queen. 

Daenerys let go of Jon and bowed slightly to Sansa “Thank you, Sansa.”

Sansa started at her for a minute before a grin appeared on her face and she opened her arms in invitation. 

Daenerys immediately accepted and the two queens hugged. 

“You look radiant, as always! Now where are the babies? I can’t wait to meet them!” She gasped “how are you? I remember my time after Regal, I couldn’t control anything! My emotions were everywhere.” She giggled “oh how I missed my bump though! Feeling him inside was one of the best feelings in the world.”

“Inside, they had a big day meeting Rheagal and they needed a nap. I’m missing my bump too but having them out is such a relief! I can see my feet!” Sansa giggles and they smile at each other. 

A throat was cleared and suddenly the courtyard was dead quiet.

There stood Rheagar Targaryen, just as I last saw him in my vision. His hair shoulder length, white and purple eyes a dark Onyx. He stood equal heights to Jon and Robb, just barely taller than father, slight frame and a sword on his hip. As Drogon took off the wind caused Rheagar’s hair to fly forward and break the hold his entrance had caused. 

A silent moment was broken by my father stepping forward and greeting the southern queen. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Queen Daenerys. My children have all had good things to say and I must admit it makes me wonder at the person you are. I am Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden and Lord Paramount of the North.”

So we were ignoring him then?

“Your children speak highly of you, Lord Stark. I look forward to seeing if the tales match the man.”

So we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is a short chapter but I just wanted to get something out on my big day. I hope you guys enjoy would’ve have so far and as always I love any comments and feedback.


	21. The Last Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rheagar sees the North for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left on a cliff hanger last time and this is what happened sort of while and after the last chapter.   
Thank you all for the Birthday wishes!!! I felt very loved by you!  
Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kutos if you are able!

Rheagar 

I bite my tongue the entire ride north, even with this Gendry Baratheon at my back. I don’t want him near me, he’s too much a copy of his father. His every breath a nagging feeling in my gut.

Daenerys said I should try with the man but I can’t seem to get it through my skull that he’s not Robbert. I don’t want him here, taking the spot that rightfully belongs to my nephew. 

We were supposed to take said nephew with us but instead we are taking this storm lander, a big brute. Daenerys says it’s a better idea anyhow because we are most likely going to meet all of the Lords in the north and she would rather have him safe at home. The Lords would be coming to congratulate The King and Queen on the newborns and to discuss what would happen now that the Stark men have returned. 

The trip doesn’t take long thankfully and soon we are landing outside of Winterfell. The clothes I got made to go here are warm to combat the surprisingly cold temperatures.

“It sure is cold here.“ I comment to Daenerys as we climb off Drogon. My feet meet damp earth and a pile of snow just off the side under a tree. It was summer for Gods sake. Why was there snow?!?

Lord Baratheon snorts and I can see a smile on Daenerys’ lips. 

“This is their summer, winter is another beast all together.”

Surprised I try to contemplate what even colder weather would even feel like. I’d rather not know honestly, my southern blood doesn’t do well here. As I take in my surroundings I cannot help but notice how green everything is, the vast forest an impressive sight to behold.

Taking in Winterfell itself, I can see how over the years the lords of winter have added to their home. The structure feels as old as time, with newer additions adding to the life of the place, such as a sept being able to be seen from outside. The dragons of house Targaryen and the direwolves of house Stark fly proudly on the banners that decorate the walls. The air feels warmer once we are led inside the walls, into the courtyard. It's spacious with the household lined up to meet guests as was customary.

At the head of this was a man about my age, he had black hair that was tied back, his chin and jaw held a beard that was closely trimmed to highlight the angles. Stark grey, haunted eyes stared at us, his build lean, muscles visible even from this far away. He was tall but so was the woman standing next to him. She has bright red hair that looked like living fire, light blue eyes that held a coldness to them and seemed to be taking in everything that happened around her. Her gown was Stark grey, with red leaves and fish stitched into the bottom of it, a red wolf across her bodis. Next to them stood a man that looks vaguely familiar but it takes less than a minute to place him. Eddard Stark was older than he had been when Rheagar last saw him, at the Trident. His once youthful face was hardened into that of an older man, more like his father before him. He wore his house colors proudly and wore his hair similar to the man next to him, his son? As Rheagar took in the changes into the man he had once known he felt almost a kinship with him, this man was the one to raise his son, to teach his aegon about the world.

His son, the boy he lost before he’d known his first breath. Rheagar’s head snapped to the first man once more.

The one standing at the front of the line.

His Aegon, sixth of this name, king of the Andals and First Men, The Prince who was Promised, The son of Ice and Fire, Protector of the Realm and King of the Seven Kingdoms. Reduced to being only the King in the North by his aunt, his only living family until Rheagar had returned.

Taking a longer look at the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Rheagar could pick out quite a few Targarian features hiding in the coloring of House Stark. His was his camouflage while the Fat Stag had been alive. He saw a King in the making, his stance was that of the wars he’d fought, his eyes holding the wisdom of said battles and life lessons. He made Rheagar proud.

When he was about to move, to embrace his son, a flurry of running women beat him to it. Daenyers has jumped into his son’s arms and by the laughter that followed as she was swung around it was something they did regularly. Jealousy flared inside of him, his little sister knew his son in a way he did not. This was his son, his legacy and yet his son did not know him besides the stories the Stag had circling the kingdoms.

“Welcome to the North your grace.” Came a young girl’s voice breaking me out of watching my family interact.

Turning to said voice I felt my heart break. 

“Lyanna” I whisper feeling pain and resentment come to the surface.

Lyanna frowns and shakes her head “I am not my Aunt, my name is Arya Stark of House Baratheon. Lady of Storm’s End.”

I feel myself slip inside my mind. This world had taken so much from me, it would not take her too.

“I fought a war for you.” I spit out feeling my face grow warm in my anger. “I died for you!”  
The courtyard stilled at my statement was met with silence, the air thick with tension.

As I stared into her beautiful grey eyes, narrowed like they were when we were wed, like they were when we found out about our baby, like when I left to fight the war for her. I took in her hair, braided like she always liked back from her face and it wouldn't tagle while she rode her horse. Her long face was rounded and her nose a little more crooked like she had it broken, that wasn't right her face should always be flawless. Down her long, graceful neck pale like the rest of her, to her tonic? That wasn't right, she always wore a dress when they met. She knows of the court’s opinion on women wearing men’s clothing! It wouldn't do for the queen! Even if she was the second one, not the rightful one but queen non the less. I told her so before I left! I felt my gut tighten as I took in her breast, remembering them in their glory on their wedding night. The nights to follow too, such memories cause more heat to enter his gut.Then it felt as if someone had thrown icey sea water on his head as he took in her pregnant belly. Rheagar had been gone too long for it to be his, instead he followed the hand he saw grasping his wife’s and felt his anger boil over.

That fucking Baratheon!

Drawing my sword I ran towards them, all my fury had my focus solely on them and I was startled out of that daze by steel meeting steel. I parred off and readjusted facing my new opponent,my son.

“Stay out of my way! He’s defiled your mother!” I snapped at him, my sword still raised to strike.

“She is not my mother!” he growled, his voice deep and commanding, the voice of a King. He had his sword ready to strike as well but seemed not to want to attack.

“Yes she is! Lyanna is your mother!” I yell back “Just as I’m your father!” I needed him to move so that I could confront his mother’s capture. 

“Aye I know she was, but that is not Lyanna! Just as she told you, her name is Aray and she’s my sister. I don't want to fight you, I’d like to get to know you and if you try and fight you will lose.” He lowers his sword but leaves it out of the sheath.

“I'm better at the sword than some Stag!” I snap not believing he would think I would lose! I am amazing at fighting, sure I don't care for it most of the time but I am one of the best swordsmen who ever lived!

“Is that why you lost at the Trident?” Lyanna snapped growling like the wolf she is.

The reminder takes a minute to register but with it comes a moment of clarity.

This wasn't my lyanna, she would never have snapped like that, instead she would have given me the silent treatment and smacked me with a training sword while we spared. Words were never her weapon because she had found silence to be so much more lethal.

I lower my sword and feel a headache come on.

“I'm sorry” I whisper ashamed at my actions. 

I bow to them all and drop my sword to the ground.

“I am still trying to grasp what’s happened to me and mine. I think it would be best for me to rest for a while before I get to know you all. Lady Arya I know you are not my lyanna but your resemblance was so strong that it over ruled my mind. I will try and not be around you and your husband until I have a better grip on myself. Son, may I please be shown to a room before I embarrass myself anymore?”

Jon sheathed his sword and nodded “Leon will show you to your room.”

A young man did just that and with a last glance at my sister and son I am led to said room. Once inside I fall to my knees and just scream my frustration out.

I scream for hours, it feels like and soon my throat hurts and I'm no longer making a sound. But I remain on my knees and they have long gone numb.

There is a knock on the door but I remain where I am, soon the creaking of the door being opened and then its slammed shut.

“Oh Rae” Daenyres whispers and she hugs my form to her.

“I ruined everything.” I sobbed into her stomach wrapping my arms around her in my grief. 

“He’s never going to want to know me now. I’m losing my mind, I knew what to expect but seeing her was still a trigger. I knew it wasn't lyanna. I knew it was Arya Stark but I still saw only what I wanted to see. I just want to know him, Danny. I just wanted to see who my son turned out to be, who he was. I ruined everything.”

I sobbed until I couldn't breath and all Danny did was shush me like I’d seen her do Regal a few times.

I don't know when we moved to the bed but as i laid in my sister’s arms I made myself a promise.

I wouldn't let myself go into the darkness again, I would keep a hold on sanity for as long as i could. 

All for Him, my son.

I was known as the Last Dragon but I was no longer that. I need to step up to be the Father my child deserves, I cannot bring his siblings back but I hope I can do better by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more Jon and Rheagar interaction after this but I wanted you to get inside his head before I got them into a room togeather.


	22. Targaryen and Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets to know Rheagar  
how will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me so far I hope to hear more from you in the comments.
> 
> Hope everyone has a Great 4th of July and has lots of fun with fireworks! 🎆🎇

Well there were better ways to meet one’s father, but also worse ones. Jon felt his heart slow and his mood become broody, not that he brooded much anymore. 

Alone in his study, Jon let his mind wonder about things he’d buried when he found out the truth.

Did his blood make him more of a Stark or Targaryen? He had both but he’d always felt more of the Stark side, maybe because he’d been raised a Stark. What if he’d been raised by his birth father? With his mother? Would he still be the man he was today? 

His sigh was heavy and his head started to ache. This was not how i thought today would go, granted it wasn't horrible but having to defend my own brother in law from his uncle by marriage was not pleasant.

“You should talk to him.”

I didn’t flinch at the sound of my father’s voice and instead sunk deeper into the depths of my mind. 

“Jon?”

Silence was the only response given, how could I tell my father that I wanted to do as he said but was scared? What would it mean? What could it change?

Something must have been visible on my face because Ned was wrapping me up in a hug.

“You will always be my son, Jon.” I felt my eyes burn with tears, throat clogged with uncertainty. 

“But I’m not” I force out, not wanting to admit it but it being the truth all the same. 

My sire was in the castle, hell I had clashed swords with the man! I couldn’t pretend that Ned Stark was my only father anymore, that I wasn’t all Stark inside even if I claimed it outside. 

I love Sansa and am thankful for the name I carried because it allowed us to be together but it still stung knowing I wasn’t a Stark. It’s all I’d ever wanted. 

Ned cupped the back of my head and pressed it to his shoulder, like he’s done since I was a boy and simply held on while I cried. Grown men don't cry. I cursed myself, trying to keep them in but the damn had broken and they wouldn't slow. I felt all the pain of my youth, the pain of finding out the truth, of surviving, fighting and ruling all come out and father held me through it all.

It felt like hours had passed when I’d finally slowed and when the tears stopped, Father didn't let go until I pulled away. 

“You’ve always been brave, Jon.” Father began rubbing up my arm as we sat in front of each other. “You don't have to keep all that in anymore, we are here for you. Always have been.” He whispered the last part, looking guilty.

After grabbing some water I felt my throat loosen and I finished the glass before speaking.

“I’ve never felt like I truly belonged here.” I held my hand up when father went to interrupt. “No it's the truth, I went to the wall to remove the stain I represented in your honor. I went because I knew Lady Stark wouldn't suffer me when I was a grown man. You never made me feel less of your son, but it wasn't enough to erase the stares of anyone when you weren't around. I felt like an outsider in my own family, I felt purposeless so I went to find said purpose. The wall opened my eyes to how spoiled I’d been, taught me to be a man but your lessons stayed with me through it all. Your sense of honor, justice and kindness were my motivation in all my decisions, even the ones that got me killed.”

“Aye, It seems honor being the sole focus does that.” father murmured, I chuckled.

“You have been my role model since I could know what that was.” I took a deep breath “How am I going to let another man claim the title father?”

“By giving him the chance.” Father squeezed my shoulder “The prince was a decent man from what I remember, loss of judgment pushed aside, you don't have to accept him without pause but don't close him off because of me, or your loyalty to the starks. You are both and don't have to choose one or the other. You are a Stark and Targaryen.”

I smiled and thought of my talk with Theon on Dragonstone, basically saying the same thing but unable to apply it to myself. I may be more of Rheagar’s son than I originally thought.

“Alright, I’ll give it a stab.”

“Good or your sister will” I snorted and father chuckled “and I doubt we want a war over that prince again.”

Leaving father in my study I went to the rooms prepared for Rhaegar and Daenerys, though now that I stand outside the door I hesitate, did he even want to see me?

Gathering my courage I knock.

Daenerys opens the door and doesn’t even look surprised that I’m here. Instead she just waves me in. 

“Jon is here, Rhaegar” she announces then turns to walk out “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Silence stretches out even after the door is closed, I don’t know where to begin and it’s sort of a comfort that he doesn’t seem to either.

“Your good with a sword.” 

I feel my cheeks heat up at the compliment, not used to it even now.

“Thank you.” I muster “you aren’t so bad yourself.” I offer now knowing what else to say.

I shift my feet and take in the room; it’s sparse with minimum to keep warm and not too many unnecessary items, like most places in the North. We had winter to prepare for, no use in frivalish things

I feel Rheagar’s gaze and force myself to not pick at the stitches of my pants. Sansa would kill me if she had to redo the white paw prints, again.

“You have my nose” surprised I meet his gaze and find he’s still studying me “cheekbones too. Your coloring is all your mother though, your eyes are a bit darker a bit more like mine.”

“I’m told they get an indigo coloring when I’m angry, at least that’s what my friend Tor said.” I smiled a little not hating this exchange; it’s awkward yes, but not uncomfortable. 

He smiles and I see what people say when they say he could charm anyone he wanted to. His eyes sparkled, cheeks revealing dimples and his pale skin emphasized his pale blond hair. He seemed to emit a spark that drew attention, made me intrigued about him.

“Is that so?”

I nodded, not offering anymore information, fighting hard not to fidget under his gaze. 

“Would you like to sit?” 

“Aye”

Sitting made me feel a little more comfortable and I prayed this pressure on my shoulders would lessen, even a little.

I felt like it was all up to me to find something redeemable in this man and so far I can’t get too much of a read on him. He doesn’t seem evil, mad or out of his mind but I can’t forget the courtyard incident.

“So about earlier?” I venture not one to mess around or beat around the bush. 

“You wouldn’t understand” Rheagar sighs when I lift an eyebrow and just wait. 

“I’ve just come back from the dead to find a whole different world and then I see a man I thought to be the one who took everything.”

“Robert Baratheon was a loud, fat and depressed king but he was not the reason you lost everything, you were.” I point out not sure why I was defending the late king but needing to get my point across. 

“I made a mistake!” He snapped tone defensive and obviously not wanting to take responsibility for everything that happened.

“Yes I ran away with Lyanna, Yes I left my wife and children but they were supposed to go to Dorn! They were supposed to be safe.” His voice cracks with pain and I feel awkward because I don’t know how to help. So instead I encourage him to continue. 

“I should have overthrown my father long before the war, long before he called for those men’s heads, before he burnt people alive but I was scared. Okay? I was scared! All I’d ever known was what people thought I should be, what I should do, how I should act. I gave up so much to that blasted chair! I just wanted something for myself, my choice. Then I met your mother,”

I watched as his eyes got misty and a distant look in their depths.

“I’ve heard the stories and while she was pretty it was her spirit that truly drew my eyes. She fought with everything she had, every emotion and movement focused. She loved and laughed with such freedom, how couldn’t I love her? We exchanged letters after Harrenhall, talked about everything and anything. She was so fascinating and fascinated by everything, it was intoxicating to be around. I never even thought about that prophecy until I talked with Elia about her.”

“She knew?” I interrupted not believing that the woman would allow such a thing, allow her husband to court a younger woman. 

“She was the one to introduce us” he laughed. “She was so captivated by Lyanna’s presence, her personality so different from the snake pit of Kings Landing . Then she saw how I was taken with her, teased me about finding some fire to melt my ice.”

“Fire to your ice?” I laughed thinking of how the roles seemed reversed. 

He laughed too “despite my heritage, I tended to be melancholy, to retreat so far into my mind that I’m silent most of the time. It’s why I play the harp, it helps keep me in the now instead of my mind. Lyanna had a greater effect than the harp, than my own children, she got me thinking of the future, of protecting the people.”

“Your children, I cannot even comprehend how you feel finding out what happened. Mine are only a month or so old and I’d kill anyone who tried to harm them.” 

Rheagar offered a weak nod but nothing else. 

“That doesn’t however mean I don’t understand how it feels to come back.”

“What?” He demanded fists clenched tightly. 

“While I was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, my brothers didn’t agree with my decision to let the Freefolk south of the wall. The Dead were coming and I needed to save as many as possible, but some of the members didn’t care. They stabbed me four times, one in my heart, even twisted a little to cause more pain.”

“How?”

“A Red Priestess had been North due to Stannis Baratheon and she brought me back. I executed every man involved, then gave my cloak to the next Lord commander and took back Winterfell with my cousin Sansa.”

“You got your revenge.” He stated leaning back in his chair.

“It was hollow if that makes you feel any better. Yes they died but it just meant more men for the Night King and it didn’t erase the pain of the literal stab in the back.”

Rhaegar laughed “it kind of does if that makes sense? I feel like justice was served by someone else, and that makes me feel robbed.”

“In the end he’s dead, you’ve got a second chance and I hope to get to know you.”

“I’d like that too.”

I stood and headed to the door but before I leave I sent him a look full of meaning. 

“My pack means everything to me, Rhaegar. I’ve just got it back and I don’t intend to lose it again for a long while. I’d love for you to be a part of it as well but we don’t fight amongst ourselves, winter is coming and we must protect each other.”

“Famous Stark words, I’ll try my best Jon, I really will.”

“Okay”

“Jon?” I look back at him “call me Rae? I know it’s far too soon for father, but I’d like some sort of familiarity if you wouldn’t mind?”

“See you later then Rae.” I smile at the glee on his face and leave the room. 

******

“Do you ever get tired of being right?” I question my wife as she feeds our son.

Alysanne snuggled into my arms, having just finished eating. Rocking the baby I feel content and peaceful, but I couldn’t feel my hand anymore. 

“Not really, what was I right about this time?” She raised an eyebrow just like Uncle Ned and I roll my eyes. 

“Rhaegar, Gendry and Arya” she hums “I can’t believe I took that bet.” I shake my head and continue to rock my baby girl. 

“One more week and I’m cashing in.” She warns with a predatory gaze. 

I return it with one of my own “what would you have me do?”

“Why bend the Knee of course,” I laugh at the jab “then I have a plan for your tongue, hands and maybe your cock.”

I feel fire rush through my veins and my pants feel uncomfortably tight.

“Maybe my cock?”

“Depends on how good of a boy you are.”

“Oh love if you were up to it. . .” I trial off knowing it drives her crazy. 

It worked, she bites her lip and shift on the bed then waves me off. 

“One more week and I’m collecting.”

I feel every bit the wolf I am when I stack to the bed “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	23. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Northern Council is called and A vote takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay and hope this is to your liking!

King John Targaryen of house Stark King in the north with his Queen Sansa Stark, the red wolf beside him held court.

In attendance was the entirety of House Stark, Houses Umber, Karstark, Glover, Reed, Mormont, Cerwyn, Rills, Dustin, Manderly, Lock, and the Mountain Clans. 

From the south, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen, Gendry and Arya Baratheon. 

The Lords where silent, a bizarre thing for any Northern gathering, all shocked at the faces they see, of the ones who had been lost. 

“We are not strangers to Magic, we saw our fair share both to help us and to hinder us. My brother Lord Bran Stark, Using the power of the three eyed raven to bring the Starks back, and as a connection to me it seems he also had brought back Rhaegar Targaryen, the three eyed raven is no more. Those who were brought back have been welcomed with open arms and hearts. The Wolves are home!” Jon raised his ale and felt the castle shake at the roar the lords gave. 

He let them express their joy and felt the smile on his face broaden with excitement. 

He banged the mug on the table three times to get quiet and waited until they were silent before speaking again. 

“Long has Winterfell been the home of House Stark, I have no intention of keeping it in my hands now that my father and brothers are once more among us.”

“Where will you go?” Young Ned Umber asked, not so young anymore but Jon still saw the boy who swore featly all those years ago. 

“The Dead Frost.” Sansa’s voice was strong and final. “It has been redone since the Bolton extermination, and as our family grows, King Jon and I decided it would be best to move there. Winterfell is by right my fathers and brother Robbs after him.”

“Are you sure, your Grace?” Darcy Mormont asked, surprisingly gently for her demeanor, her years as a captive in the twins no doubt marking her sympathies with dreadful memories. 

“I saw to ending that house, I made the reconstructed castle in mind for my children, and I am a wolf long settled with her fangs. I also know that if I wished it my King would move the very wall itself.” Sansa let her gaze sweep across the room and saw the trust and respect in the gazed of the North. 

“Will you keep your crown?” 

The question was shouted from the back but it immediately had the effect on Sansa and Jon. They shared a look and then Jon straightened his spine and rose to a standing position. 

“Who?” He growled out, sounding every bit of the wolf that had lifted his head and silently growled, his red eyes daunting those in the room. 

Wylla Manderly stood, head lifted in pride. “My house had been a ever present supporter of House Stark, we extended that to your Graces but with Eddard Stark now back we find ourselves wondering why we should follow a Targaryen?”

“You question your King and Queen!” Daenerys Targaryen seethed, her rage making her face red and sweaty. 

The rest of the Northern houses were surprisingly quiet but the glares directed at the southern queen could have frozen her solid. 

“I gave my crown for the good of this kingdom once, if it would keep the piece I would gladly do so again.” Jon cast his gaze across the hall. 

“What say you?”

Sansa stood from her chair and held a strong posture that made even the hardest northerner shift in there seats. 

“Let us have a rest before we continue, after we get back we will have each house state their opinion and decide what to do at that point.” 

“You are dismissed.” Jon’s voice held a command rarely heard outside a war or battle field. 

The hall was empty in a matter of minutes and only the Starks, Targaryen and Baratheons stayed. 

“How dare they!” Daenerys snapped “as if the peace they’ve got has nothing to do with your being King!”

“The North remembers” Sansa quotes “it’s not just a saying, they remember the Kings of Winter, the Stark Kings of old. They want their history to be respected, especially since it now can be. The Stark bloodline is traced back 8,000 years, long before Aegon Targaryen and I agree. I want House Stark to rule the North like it is supposed to.” She squeezed Jon’s hand and he nodded. 

“I never wanted to be King,” he looked at Dany and Rae “it’s why I gave the iron throne up, by the old gods I raced back North the moment you gave me leave. If this is what it takes to live in peace I’d gladly step down.”

“What of your children?” Eddard asked, seeming to realize that he would be King if this was to happen. His posture was stiff and his shoulders seemed to be weighted down already. 

“Are still Targaryen and Stark, they will still be our little princess and prince but they will be removed from the line of succession with both Kingdoms. We will be a branch family within the North.” Sansa spoke with such conviction that the others could see it was a lost cause. 

“You can’t be serious!” Dany snapped. 

“We are.” Jon and Sansa spoke as one. 

Rae looked at them and felt his mind put pieces together “You knew” he caught everyone’s attention and held his son’s gaze “you expected this to happen.”

“I did and to be honest I wanted it to.” Jon admitted not at all shamed by the prospect. 

“Why?” Eddard asked 

“I don’t want to be King, I’ve done so for the last 6 years and I still don’t have the head for it. I have the mind of a commander, of a leader in war but this is peace, a peace that has been driving me up the wall. I fear for us all if I remain in power, Gods I’ve thought of provoking Essos just to have a fight! I can’t lead people this way, but I can follow a good King.” Jon confesses his dark thoughts and squeeze his eyes shut at the horrified gasp of his family, only Sansa knew of how unsettled peace has brought him. 

“You think being a lord will help?” Arya asks, feeling a pang of sympathy for her brother. 

“As a lord I can do less damage, as a lord I can devote more time to my family and less in politics. I know myself well enough to know I’m starting to lose my cool and I was not meant to be a political symbol.”

“I’ll take the mantle for you son.” Eddard pulled Jon into a fierce hug. “Robb was King in the North before all of us and this time I’ll be able to leave him a kingdom united.”

“I’m marrying of my own choice!” Robb shouted, making those who could laugh. 

“Aye, now let's get the lords back and have them vote. I think it might be best for you to vote first, seeing as your still King.” Eddard walked out and gathered the lords. 

“Shall we begin?” Jon’s solemn voice carried through the hall like the wind through the woods.

**************

“No gold or jewels shall crown thee, for when winter comes and cold winds blow, bronze and iron shall defend thine kingdom. We, the lords of the North do proclaim thee, Eddard of House Stark, King of the North. A King of Winter we do proclaim thee, and a King thou shall be until the world stops turning and the stars stop shining.”

Jon held Tor, Sansa little Ally as they watched and spoke the words of Old as Father became the Third King of Winter in recent years. 

Jon wished he could feel guilty at the pressure he was passing off but as he held his family he couldn’t. He had what he always thought was impossible, and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. 

King was what the world wanted him to be and he was for a time but it wasn’t him. 

Arya and Gendry were heading home in the morning, and they themselves were to their new home. Daenerys was returning South, and Rhaegar was going to the Dragon Den, what they had renamed the Dead Fort, to spend time with his son and grandchildren. 

Life was moving forward and the wolves would endure like they always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you will probably be able to tell I shortened my story to 23 chapters. I felt this was the best way to end this story and get working on one that comes after. 
> 
> I believe this should be at least a two part series and if you have not read the prequel to this I hope that you do. I find myself at a loss of how to continue so I decided to end it here. I do plan on working for part two but I felt that you guys had waited long enough for an update.
> 
> Please leave any comments please only positive ones or constructive criticism.
> 
> I hope to hear from you guys soon and I will let you know when I plan on posting the next installment.
> 
> Have a great August and rest of the Year


End file.
